Sirens vs Sirens
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: When the Rainbooms withdraw the music contest, Sunset decided to impersonate the Dazzlings. This story is based on a recent animated movie Sing, a response to Twilight doesn't sing in season 6 and a sequel to a drawing from Final7Darkness. Rated M due to nudity. No flame reviews allowed.
1. Chapter 1

The winter break has come to an end and the Equestria Girls are heading back to school. There is going to be a music contest at Canterlot and the girls are going to register for it as a matter of fact. They will see what the grand prize is which is for the winner of that contest. The girls are now going to their class.

"We're finally back at school, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We sure are, Sunset" said Fluttershy. "We had a good time during the winter break"

"I agree with you, darling" said Rarity.

"Welcome back to school, students" said the teacher. "I hope you had a wonderful winter break"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Sunset Shimmer. "When will you give us the assignment?"

"Right now, Sunset" said the teacher.

She gives the assignments to the students. When they are done, they gave the assignments back to their teacher.

"That wasn't a bad assignment, Fluttershy" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It sure wasn't, Sunset" said Fluttershy. "We never failed an assignment at all"

"I agree with you, Fluttershy" said Sunset Shimmer.

Later while heading to lunch, they saw some students are registering for the music contest.

"I didn't know the students are signing for the music contest" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We better enter it now" said Fluttershy.

"Okay, Fluttershy" said Sunset Shimmer.

They saw the rest of the Equestria Girls came by.

"Hi, Rainbow Dash" said Sunset Shimmer. "What are you doing here?"

"We have some bad news to tell you, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "Twilight won't be able to sing because she lost her voice"

"Oh, no" said Sunset Shimmer. "How does she lose her voice?"

"She might have been singing all night" said Rainbow Dash. "We have to withdraw for the contest"

"And there's more bad news, Sunset" said Applejack. "The Dazzlings have entered the music contest"

"How is this possible?" Sunset Shimmer. "We already defeated them in the musical showcase"

"I agree with you, Sunset" said Fluttershy. "If they enter it and the Rainbooms withdraw, what should we do?"

"Hmm" said Sunset Shimmer.

Later after school at Carousel Boutique, Sunset Shimmer, Rarity and Fluttershy are using the hair dryer to get their hair done. Then came Sugarcoat and Lemon Zest. The dryer came up and Sunset Shimmer has the same hair style as Adagio Dazzle while Rarity and Fluttershy has the hair style of Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk.

"Sunset Shimmer, what happened to your hair?" Lemon Zest asked.

"Sunset Shimmer is no more" said Sunset Shimmer. "I am Sunset Dazzle. These are my backup singers, Rarity Blaze and Fluttershy Dusk"

"Cool, can we be as them as well?" Lemon Zest asked.

"Sure you can" said Sunset Shimmer. "Grab a seat while we fixed this pendant that we broke it when they were defeated in the musical showcase"

Sugarcoat and Lemon Zest are using the hair dryer while Sunset is putting the pendant back together with super glue.

"Sunset, there's only 3 necklace" said Rarity.

"Not to worry, we got 2 more for Sugarcoat and Lemon Zest" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Great idea, Sunset" said Rarity.

The hair dryer came up and Sugarcoat has a hair style of Sonata while Lemon Zest has a hair style of Aria.

"They look perfect" said Sunset Shimmer. "Sugarcoat Dusk and Lemon Blaze are now with us"

"Let's put our costumes on" said Rarity. "Don't forget to wear your fingerless gloves, Sunset"

"I sure will, Rarity" said Sunset Shimmer.

They went to the dressing room, putting the Dazzlings costumes on and left the Boutique. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. New Band Members

The next day at Canterlot High, the Equestria Girls are going to find some replacements for three members. They are going to see who will use the tambourine, the keytar and the lead vocals. The band can't play music when they don't have enough members as a matter of fact. Let's hope that they can find replacement members and try to play music good.

"We have already lost three members of our group" said Rainbow Dash. "We are going to find a replacement"

"That is a good idea, Rainbow" said Applejack. "Let's go ahead and find some"

"Okay, Applejack" said Rainbow Dash. "I see someone now"

They saw Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap and Sour Sweet came by.

"Hi, you three" said Rainbow Dash. "What are you guys doing in here?"

"We were going to the front school" said Sunny Flare. "Are you worried that you need a replacement for your band?"

"Yes we do" said Rainbow Dash. "Do you want the band with us?"

"Sure, Rainbow" said Sunny Flare. "Which instrument will I use?"

"The keytar" said Rainbow Dash. "Sour Sweet will use the tambourine and Indigo Zap will be the lead vocals"

"YES!" said Indigo Zap.

They brought their instruments and getting ready to practice.

"All right, are you ready?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I sure am, Rainbow" said Sour Sweet.

The girls are now practicing the music. Indigo Zap is singing too loud as the rest of the girls are covering their ears.

"Stop singing too loud, Indigo" said Rainbow Dash.

"Sorry" said Indigo Zap. "I was trying to sing it good"

"But would you please sing a little quietly?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Okay then, Rainbow" said Indigo Zap. "Can we keep practicing?"

"Sure we can, Indigo" said Rainbow Dash.

They kept practicing until they put their instruments away.

"Thank you for inviting us to play the instruments, Rainbow" said Sunny Flare.

"Anytime" said Rainbow Dash. "Besides, we can practice some more tomorrow"

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Rainbow" said Sunny Flare.

Sunny Flare and her friends are now leaving Canterlot High. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. A New Song

The Rainbooms are now going to make their new song called Rainbow of Light. They already found replacement members in which they are Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap and Sour Sweet. They are going to make a good song to all the Canterlot High students as a matter of fact. Let's hope that the Rainbooms' new song will be a success.

"Hi, Rainbow" said Sunny Flare. "We are already to make a new song"

"That's cool, Sunny Flare" said Rainbow Dash. "Our instruments are set"

"Ready to make a new song, girls?" Applejack asked.

"I sure am" said Pinkie Pie.

"Same here" said Indigo Zap.

"I agree with you, Indigo" said Sour Sweet.

The girls are now playing their new music called Rainbow of Light.

[Indigo Zap]

Feel the Earth's plight  
And watch the dark night,  
View the bright stars  
And know who you are.  
The sky's mystery,  
But it's all there to see  
Things we do not know,  
Is the answer in the rainbow?

[The Rainbooms]  
Rainbow of light,  
A spectrum of truth.  
Bringing hope,  
That we might  
Not be alone.

[Indigo Zap]  
Touch the vast space,  
Where humans have raced,  
Breathe the rich dust  
Of our ancestors,  
Black holes with no end;  
To the Moon souls we send  
No certain beginning,  
But the Sun keeps on sending a...

[The Rainbooms]  
Rainbow of light,  
A spectrum of truth.  
Bringing hope, that we might  
Not be alone.

Rainbow of light,  
A spectrum of truth  
Bringing hope,  
that we might  
Not be alone.

Bringing hope, that we might  
Not be alone.

The song has now ended and the Rainbooms cheered of themselves.

"That song was slow" said Rainbow Dash. "But we did a good job"

"I agree, Rainbow" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"You did a good job for singing loud, Indigo" said Rainbow Dash.

"No problem, Rainbow" said Indigo Zap. "We better go now"

"See you tomorrow" said Rainbow Dash.

The Shadowbolts are leaving Canterlot High and heading home with their parents. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. The Next Song

The next day, the Equestria Girls went to the music room to make more songs. They already sang Rainbow of Light. They are now going to play the next song which is Rainbow Rocks. The Shadowbolts have never heard of that song before. Indigo Zap will sing to that song as a matter of fact. Let's hope the song Rainbow Rocks will be a good song.

"Hi, Rainbow" said Sunny Flare. "We are here to play the next song"

"That sounds great, Sunny" said Rainbow Dash. "Indigo is going to be in the lead singer of the Rainbooms"

"That's nice of her, Rainbow" said Sunny Flare. "What song are we playing?"

"Rainbow Rocks is the song, Sunny" said Rainbow Dash.

"Let's play that song" said Pinkie Pie. "One, two…"

[The Rainbooms]

We used to fight with each other

(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)

That was before we discovered

(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)

That when your friendship is real

(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)

Yeah, you just say what ya feel

And the music, yeah, the music

Gets us to the top

As we learn how the rainbow...

Rainbow Rocks!

[Applejack]

You can pick up the bass

[The Rainbooms]

(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)

[Rainbow Dash]

And you can play the guitar

[The Rainbooms]

(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)

[Pinkie Pie]

You can bang on the drums

[The Rainbooms]

(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)

[Indigo Zap]

Or you can sing like a star

[The Rainbooms]

And the music, yeah, the music

Gets us to the top

As we learn how the rainbow...

Rainbow Rocks!

As we learn how the rainbow...

Rainbow Rocks!

"Good song, girls" said Rainbow Dash.

"Thanks, Rainbow" said Indigo Zap. "I see the Dazzlings coming in"

"Well, well, we saw you guys singing your song" said Adagio. "We are going to win the music contest"

They heard Adagio's phone ringing and she answers it.

"Ahoy hoy" said Adagio. "No, you got the wrong number"

"Adagio, would you please hang up the phone?" Aria asked.

"Okay, I'll do that" said Adagio. "Gotta go now. Ahoy"

She is now hanging up her phone. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. Shake Your Tail

The Rainbooms are now going to perform Shake Your Tail. They already perform two songs in which they are Rainbow of Light and Rainbow Rocks. Indigo Zap, Sunny Flare and Sour Sweet have never heard that song before. They can try to sing the lyrics correctly as a matter of fact. Let's hope that can performed some more songs at Canterlot High.

"What song are playing now, Rainbow?" Indigo Zap asked.

"We are playing Shake Your Tail" said Rainbow Dash.

"I have never heard of it" said Indigo Zap.

"We're going to sing it" said Rainbow Dash. "Ready, girls?"

"We are ready now" said Pinkie Pie. "One, two…"

The song Shake Your Tail is now playing by the Rainbooms.

[The Rainbooms]

We've just got the day to get ready

And there's only so much time to lose

Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party

So let's think of something fun to do

We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen

We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right

All our friends are here

And it's time to ignite the lights!

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight

Shake your tail, shake your tail

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight

Shake your tail, shake your tail

[Indigo Zap]

So what you didn't get it right the first time

[Pinkie Pie]

Laugh it off, no one said it is a crime

[Sunny Flare]

Do your thing, you know you're an original

[Applejack]

Your ideas are so funny that they're criminal

[The Rainbooms]

Ohhh-ahh!

We've just got the day to get ready

And there's only so much time to lose

Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party

So let's think of something fun to do

We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen

We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right

All our friends are here

And it's time to ignite the lights!

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight

Shake your tail, shake your tail

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight

Shake your tail, shake your tail

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight

Shake your tail, shake your tail

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight

Shake your tail, shake your tail

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight!

The song ends and the Rainbooms did a good job on that song. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	6. Awesome as I Wanna Be

The Rainbooms have now done 3 songs. They already sang, Shake Your Tail, Rainbow of Light and Rainbow Rocks. They are getting ready to sing Awesome as I Wanna Be. It is a song that Rainbow Dash sang as a matter of fact. The song also ends abruptly by Sunset Shimmer during the musical showcase. Let's hope that song will be going well.

"That song Shake Your Tail was a good one, Rainbow" said Indigo Zap.

"It sure is, Indigo" said Rainbow Dash. "It is now my turn to sing?"

"What song do you sing, Rainbow?" Indigo Zap asked.

"Awesome as I Wanna Be" said Rainbow Dash.

"Interesting song" said Indigo Zap. "I heard that Sunset Shimmer interrupted that song during the musical showcase"

"She shouldn't do that by the way" said Rainbow Dash. "Now, let's start singing without any interruptions"

"Okay, Rainbow" said Indigo Zap.

"Here we go now" said Pinkie Pie. "One, two…"

The song Awesome as I Wanna is performing by the Rainbooms.

[The Rainbooms]

Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

[Rainbow Dash]

Awesome as I wanna be

[The Rainbooms]

Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

[Rainbow Dash]

Awesome as I wanna be

First you see me riding on a sonic boom

Got my guitar shreddin' up my latest tune

There is nothin' you can do to beat me

I'm so good that you can't defeat me

[Rainbow Dash and the Rainbooms]

Yeah, I'm awesome, take caution

Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be

(Yeah!) I'm awesome, take caution

Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be

:'''[The Rainbooms]'''

Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

'''[Rainbow Dash]'''

Step aside now, you're just gettin' in my way

I got sick chops you could never hope to play

When it comes to makin' music, I'm the ruler

You wish you could be twenty percent cooler

[Rainbow Dash and the Rainbooms]

Yeah, I'm awesome, take caution

Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be

(Yeah!) I'm awesome, take caution

Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be!

The song ends without the song cut short. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	7. Shine Like Rainbows

The next song that the Rainbooms will perform is Shine Like Rainbows. They already sang, Shake Your Tail, Rainbow of Light, Awesome as I Wanna Be and Rainbow Rocks. They are going to be performing at the music room in which the Rainbooms practice there as a matter of fact. Let's hope that the Rainbooms will sing some more of their songs.

"What song are we going to sing next, Rainbow?" Indigo Zap asked.

"We are going to sing Shine Like Rainbows" said Rainbow Dash. "It is a song that was heard during the end credits of Rainbow Rocks"

"Can we sing it now?" Indigo Zap asked.

"Sure we can" said Rainbow Dash. "Get ready now"

"One, two…" said Pinkie Pie.

The song Shine Like Rainbows begins in which it is performed by the Rainbooms.

[Applejack]

Once upon a time

You came into my world and made the stars align

[Sunny Flare]

Now I can see the signs

You pick me up when I get down so I can shine

[The Rainbooms]

Shine like rainbows

Shine like rainbows

Shine like rainbows

Shine like rainbows

[Rainbow Dash]

Friends, you are in my life

And you can count on me to be there by your side

[Indigo Zap]

And when the music comes alive

We sing our songs to lift us up so we can shine

[The Rainbooms]

And the sound that we hear in our hearts

Makes a crescendo

And the light that ignites in the dark

It makes us all glow

And shine like rainbows

We shine like rainbows

Shine like rainbows

We shine like rainbows

Together we stand

As the rain begins to fall

And holdin' our heads up high

As the sun shines through it all

[The cast]

And the sound that we hear in our hearts

Makes a crescendo

And the light that ignites in the dark

It makes us all glow

And shine like rainbows

We shine like rainbows

Shine like rainbows

We shine like rainbows

[The Rainbooms]

We shine like rainbows

The song Shine Like Rainbows has now ended. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. Better Than Ever

The Rainbooms are going to perform the next song. The next song that they are going to perform in Better Than Ever. It is a song that was played before the Dazzlings arrived to Canterlot High as a matter of fact. They already performed Shake Your Tail, Shine Like Rainbows, Awesome as I Wanna Be, Rainbow Rocks, and Rainbow of Light. Let's hope that they can perform Better Than Ever.

"What song are going to sing next, Rainbow?" Indigo Zap asked.

"We are going to perform Better than Ever, Indigo" said Rainbow Dash.

"Let's perform that one" said Indigo Zap.

"You got it, Indigo" said Rainbow Dash. "Get your instruments ready, girls"

"We sure will, Rainbow Dash" said Pinkie Pie. "One, two, three!"

The Rainbooms are now performing the song Better Than Ever.

[The Rainbooms]

There was a time we were apart

But that's behind us now

See how we've made a brand new start

And the future's lookin' up, ah-oh, ah-oh

And when you walk these halls

You feel it everywhere

Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, ah-oh, yeah!

We are all together

(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)

Now it's better than ever

(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)

You can feel it, we are back (You... can... feel... it...)

And I'm so glad that we're better

Better than ever

Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Oh yeah, we're better than ever

Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

[Rainbow Dash]

There was a time we couldn't see

Past the differences

[Applejack]

That separated you and me

And it left us on our own

[Pinkie Pie]

But now you walk these halls

And friends are everywhere

[The Rainbooms]

Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, ah-oh, yeah!

We are all together

(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)

Now it's better than ever

(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)

Now that we are back on track (Now... that... we... are...)

Yes, I'm so glad that we're better

Better than ever

Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Oh yeah, we're better than ever

Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Oh yeah, we're better than ever

Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Oh yeah, we're better than ever!

The song has now ended and the Rainbooms did a good job on that song. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. Rainbooms Battle

The Rainbooms are now getting ready to perform the Rainbooms battle. They already performed Shake Your Tail, Better than Ever, Awesome as I Wanna Be, Rainbow Rocks, Rainbow of Light and Shine Like Rainbows. They are getting ready to sing Rainbooms battle. It is a song that they defeat the villains as a matter of fact. Let's hope they can sing the Rainbooms battle.

"So, Rainbow Dash, what song are we going to sing now?" Indigo Zap asked.

"We are singing the Rainbooms battle" said Rainbow Dash. "I know it's part of the other song"

"Oh, okay, Rainbow" said Indigo Zap. "I have never heard that song"

"That's why we are going to perform that song" said Rainbow Dash. "Get your instruments, ready, Indigo"

"I sure will, Rainbow" said Indigo Zap.

The Rainbooms are now playing the Rainbooms battle. After they performed that song, it is now time for a lunch break. They performed a lot of songs today at school. The girls brought their lunchbox and eating their lunch.

"That is a good chicken sandwich, Indigo" said Rainbow Dash.

"It sure is, Rainbow" said Indigo Zap. "Our mom made our lunch by the way"

"That is true, Indigo" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"I didn't know you have a Pinkie promise" said Indigo Zap.

"Now you know it, Indigo" said Pinkie Pie.

"Thanks, Pinkie Pie" said Indigo Zap. "You are a party lover"

"I usually decorate a house for a birthday party when someone has a birthday party" said Pinkie Pie.

"That sounds wonderful, Pinkie" said Indigo Zap. "Can you do that to my house one day?"

"I sure can, Indigo" said Pinkie Pie. "We did a good job performing our songs at school"

The girls have now finished their lunch.

"That was a good lunch today, girls" said Rainbow Dash. "It was delicious"

"I agree with you, Rainbow" said Applejack. "Time to put our lunch boxes away"

"Okay, Applejack" said Rainbow Dash.

The girls are now putting their lunch boxes away. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	10. Welcome to the Show

The Rainbooms are now getting ready to sing Welcome to the Show. It is song that is part of Rainbooms battle as a matter of fact. The CHS students are going to sing with the Rainbooms as well. They already Shake Your Tail, Shine Like Rainbows, Better Than Ever, Awesome as I Wanna Be, Rainbow Rocks, Rainbow of Light and Rainbooms battle.

"It's now time to sing the next song" said Rainbow Dash.

"What song is it, Rainbow?" Indigo Zap asked.

"It's called Welcome to the Show" said Rainbow Dash. "It's the song that we beat the Dazzlings"

"Oh, okay" said Indigo Zap. "We need the CHS students"

"Got it, Indigo" said Rainbow Dash.

They brought all the CHS students and the song starts.

[CHS students]

Ahh, ah-ah, ahh

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah

Ahh, ah-ah, ah, ah-ah

Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah

Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah

[Indigo Zap]

Welcome to the show

[CHS students]

Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah

[Indigo Zap]

We're here to let you know

[CHS students]

Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah

[Indigo Zap]

Our time is now

[CHS students]

Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah

[Indigo Zap]

::Your time is running out

[CHS students]

Ah, ah, ah

[All]

Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah

Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah

Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah

Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah

Feel the wave of sound

As it crashes down

You can't turn away

We'll make you wanna sta-a-a-ay

We will be adored

Tell us that you want us

We won't be ignored

It's time for our reward

Now you need us

Come and heed us

Nothing can stop us now

[The Rainbooms]

Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh

I've got the music in me

Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh

[Sunny Flare]

Don't need to hear a crowd

Cheering out my name

I didn't come here seeking

Infamy or fame

[The Rainbooms

The one and only thing

That I am here to bring

Is music, is the music

Is the music in my soul

Gonna break out (Out!)

Set myself free, yeah

Let it all go (Go!)

Just let it be, yeah

Find the music in your heart

Let the music make you start

To set yourself apart

[Indigo Zap]

What we have in store (ah-ah)

All we want and more (ah-ah)

We will break on through (ah-ah)

Now it's time to finish you!

[drum solo]

[Indigo Zap]

You're never gonna bring me down

You're never gonna break this part of me

My friends are here to bring me 'round

Not singing just for popularity

[Sour Sweet]

We're here to let you know

That we won't let it go

[The Rainbooms]

Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow

[Indigo Zap]

And you can try to fight

But we have got the light of

[The Rainbooms]

Friendship on our side!

Got the music in our hearts

We're here to blow this thing apart

And together, we will never

Be afraid of the dark

Here to sing our song out loud

Get you dancing with the crowd

As the music of our friendship

Survives, survives!

[All]

Got the music in our hearts

We're here to blow this thing apart

And together, we will never

Be afraid of the dark

Here to sing our song out loud

Get you dancing with the crowd

As the music of our friendship

Survives, survives, survives

The song was a success without the Dazzlings. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	11. Perfect Day for Fun

The Rainbooms are now getting ready to perform the next song. The next song that they will perform is Perfect Day for Fun. They already sang Shake Your Tail, Better Than Ever, Rainbow Rocks, Rainbooms battle, Shine Like Rainbows, Awesome as I Wanna Be, Welcome to the Show and Rainbow of Light as a matter of fact. Let's hope they can keep performing at school.

"What is the next song are we going to sing?" Indigo Zap asked.

"It's called Perfect Day for Fun" said Rainbow Dash. "It is a song that we performed in the carnival"

"That sounds great, Rainbow" said Indigo Zap. "Let's do this"

"One, two…" said Pinkie Pie.

The Rainbooms are performing Perfect Day for Fun.

[The Rainbooms]

Oh, aw aw oh, oh, oh, aw oh uh

Oh, aw aw oh, oh, oh

Looking forward to some fun

Knowing all our friends will come

'Cause we're here to spend the day

Everybody come and play

Let's all pick a meeting place

And we're gonna have to race

Everybody follow me

This is where we're gonna be!

With my best friends, though we're different

We feel like we still belong

And every day it makes our friendship strong

Let's go find some games to win

Everybody's joining in

'Cause we're having such a blast

"Hey, did I just come in last?" said Applejack.

[The Rainbooms]

Doesn't matter win or lose

When we always are amused

My friends stand out in a crowd

Having fun and laughing loud!

With my best friends, we can depend

They will always follow through

It's a perfect day for fun when I spend it with you

Oh, aw aw oh, oh, oh, aw oh uh

Oh, aw aw oh, oh, oh

Taking photos with my friends

Never want this day to end

But the time is going fast

So come on and make it last

Get the band up on the stage

Doesn't matter what your age

Hear the music, now's your chance

Everybody start to dance!

With my best friends, though we're different

We feel like we still belong

And every day it makes our friendship strong

With my best friends, we can depend

They will always follow through

There's a guarantee for fun when I spend it with you

The song ends and the Rainbooms did a great job in it. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	12. Bad Counter Spell

The Rainbooms are now getting ready to sing the next song. The next song will be Bad Counter Spell. They are going to sing perfectly without any noise as a matter of fact. They already sang Perfect Day for Fun, Welcome to the Show, Rainbooms Battle, Shake Your Tail, Awesome as I Wanna Be, Rainbow Rocks, Better than Ever, Shine Like Rainbows and Rainbow of Light.

"What song are we going to sing now, Rainbow?" Indigo Zap asked.

"Bad Counter Spell, Indigo" said Rainbow Dash. "it is a song that we sing during rehearsals at Sweet Apple Acres"

"Is that the one where Applejack lives?" Indigo Zap asked.

"It sure is, Indigo" said Rainbow Dash. "Let's try to perform it without any noises"

"Okay, Rainbow" said Indigo Zap. "Let's do this"

"Ready, girls?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We sure are, Rainbow" said Pinkie Pie. "One, two, three"

Bad Counter Spell is now performing by the Rainbooms.

[Indigo Zap]

Hey, hey, listen

We've got a message for you

We're not all alike

But our friendship is true

Yeah, we're really different

But we still get along

So hey, hey, listen to our song

You may think you're in control

But we're here to prove you wrong

With our friendship and our music

With the power of our song

Gonna stomp our feet, clap our hands

With the magic of friendship

Gonna stop your evil plan

The song ends and the Rainbooms didn't do any noises at all.

"Good song for us, girls" said Rainbow Dash.

"We sure did, Rainbow" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Now there's two songs left for us" said Rainbow Dash. "Legend You Were Meant to Be and Friendship Through the Ages"

"I agree with you, Rainbow" said Indigo Zap. "Let's hope that we can keep performing at school"

"We sure will, Indigo" said Rainbow Dash. "The last two songs will be good by the way"

"I hope so too, Rainbow" said Indigo Zap.

The next song will perform in the next chapter. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	13. Friendship Through the Ages

The Rainbooms are getting ready to sing the next song which is Friendship Through the Ages. They already sand Rainbow Rocks, Awesome as I Wanna Be, Bad Counter Spell, Rainbooms Battle, Shine Like Rainbows, Rainbow of Light, Shake Your Tail, Perfect Day for Fun, Welcome to the Show and Better Than Ever as a matter of fact. Let's hope that the Rainbooms can sing good in the next song.

"What song are we singing next, Rainbow?" Indigo Zap asked.

"We are singing, Friendship Through the Ages" said Rainbow Dash. "It is a great song by the way"

"Can we perform it, Rainbow?" Indigo Zap asked.

"Sure we can, Indigo" said Rainbow Dash. "Get ready now"

"One, two, three" said Pinkie Pie.

"They are now playing Friendship Through the Ages.

[Indigo Zap]

Nothing stays the same for long

But when it changes doesn't mean it's gone

Time will always get away

As it leaves behind another day

[Sour Sweet]

Things may come and things may go

Some go fast and some go slow

Few things last, that's all I know

But friendship carries on through the ages

[Sunny Flare and Sour Sweet]

Things may come and things may go

Some go fast and some go slow

Few things last, that's all I know

But friendship carries on through the ages

[Rainbow Dash]

Been around for a long time

Rocking out hard 'cause I'm in my prime

Maybe it'll change further down the line

But my friendship carries on through the ages

[Applejack]

Every single style has something

Different it can say

There's nothing wrong with being unique

And special in your own way

[Pinkie Pie]

Maybe you wanna be a pop star

Get your fifteen minutes of fame, wha, ah! Ah, oh!

That won't last forever

But friendship remains the same, ah-oh, oh!

[The Rainbooms]

Things may come and things may go

Some go fast and some go slow

Few things last, that's all I know

But friendship carries on through the ages

[Sunny Flare]

But friendship carries on

[The Rainbooms]

Things may come and things may go

Some go fast and some go slow

Few things last, that's all I know

But friendship carries on through the ages

[Suny Flare]

But friendship carries on

Ohhh-oh, carries on...

The song has now ended. They will perform Legend They Were Meant to Be in the next chapter. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	14. The Legend of Everfree

The Rainbooms are getting ready to sing the next song. The next song will be the Legend of Everfree. They already all the songs from Rainbow Rocks and Rainbow of Light as a matter of fact. They were going to sing Legend You Were Meant to Be until they decided to sing the Legend of Everfree. Let's hope that they sang that song good.

"What song are we going to sing, Rainbow?" Indigo Zap asked.

"We are going to sing the Legend of Everfree" said Rainbow Dash. "it is a song that we sing when we go to Camp Everfree"

"I have never been there though" said Indigo Zap. "But you had a good time there"

"We sure did, Indigo" said Rainbow Dash. "Let's sing that song now"

"Okay, Rainbow" said Indigo Zap.

"One, two, three!" said Pinkie Pie.

The Rainbooms are performing the Legend of Everfree.

[The Rainbooms]

Will you be lost by time or be part of history?

Will your story be told or remain a mystery?

Will they sing your song, telling all that you have done?

Time to make your choice, only you can be the one

Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa

As you join in the Legend of Everfree! (Hey!)

Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa

As you join in the Legend of Everfree! (Hey! Hey! Hey!)

Will you do something great with the time that you have here?

Will you make your mark? Will you conquer what you fear?

And when you go back home, everybody there will see

You were part of the Legend of Everfree!

Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa

As you join in the Legend of Everfree! (Hey!)

Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa

As you join in the Legend of Everfree! (Hey!)

Will you find your greatest glory?

Will you be a falling star?

Here to learn what nature teaches

Here to learn more who you are

Will you be lost by time or be part of history?

Will your story be told or remain a mystery?

And when you go back home, everybody there will see

You were part of the Legend of Everfree!

Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa

As you join in the Legend of Everfree! (Hey!)

Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa

As you join in the Legend of Everfree!

Hey!

The Rainbooms did a good job at singing of that song. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	15. Legend You Were Meant to Be

The next song that the Rainbooms will sing is Legend You Were Meant to Be. They sang a lot of songs from Rainbow Rocks and the song of the same name called Legend of Everfree as a matter of fact. They will perform good of the song that they will perform. Let's hope that the Rainbooms performs Legend You Were Meant to Be perfectly.

"What song are we going to sing, Rainbow?" Indigo Zap asked.

"We are singing Legend You Were to Be" said Rainbow Dash. "We sang it during Camp Everfree Crystal Ball fundraiser"

"That sounds good, Rainbow" said Indigo Zap. "We better our instruments ready"

"Exactly, Indigo" said Rainbow Dash.

"One, two…" said Pinkie Pie.

They are now singing Legend You Were Meant to Be.

[Indigo Zap]

I used to think that stories were just that

Set in stone, concrete as a fact

It didn't dawn on me

That I could change history

Now I know I'm writing my own song

Fight my way to the ending that I want

I'll turn a tragedy

Into an epic fantasy

[The Rainbooms]

Hey, hey, hey

You can be a hero (hero) too

Oh-oh-oh

Take my hand, I'm here for you

Come away with me

Be the legend you were meant to be

You'll always be Everfree

Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah

To be the legend you were meant to be

Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah

To be the legend you were meant to be

[Sour Sweet]

There was a time when fear would hold me down

'Cause I let it chain me to the ground

[Rainbow Dash]

Look at me now, I'm soaring high

It's never boring in the sky

[Applejack]

When I know I've got friends on my side

Whatever trials, I'll take them all in stride

[Sunny Flare]

Together we will shine so bright

A radiant brilliance in the night

[The Rainbooms]

Hey, hey, hey

You can be a hero (hero) too

Oh-oh-oh

Take my hand, I'm here for you

Come away with me

Be the legend you were meant to be

You'll always be Everfree

Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah

To be the legend you were meant to be

Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah

To be the legend you were meant to be!

The song ended well and did a good job. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	16. CHS Rally Song

The next song that the Rainbooms will perform is the CHS Rally Song. It is a song that is sung by Rainbow Dash. It will be performed with the CHS marching band as a matter of fact. The Rainbooms sang a lot of songs from Rainbow Rocks and getting ready to perform CHS Rally Song. Let's hope that Rainbow Dash can sing the next song.

"What song is next, Rainbow?" Indigo Zap.

"We are singing the CHS Rally Song" said Rainbow Dash. "I sang that song"

"I heard that, Rainbow" said Indigo Zap. "Better get ready now"

"That is true, Indigo" said Rainbow Dash. "Because here comes the CHS marching band.

The CHS marching band came and the song begins with Rainbow Dash talking to the athletics.

"Crystal Prep students are super athletic, super smart, and super motivated. But there's one thing they ''aren't''. They aren't Wondercolts!" said Rainbow Dash.

[Rainbow Dash]

We've fought magic more than once

And come out on top

[Chorus]

Oh, oh

[Rainbow Dash]

There's other schools, but none can make those claims

[Chorus]

Na, na-na-na-na, oh

[Rainbow Dash]

Together we are Canterlot

Come and cheer our name

[Chorus]

Oh, oh

[Rainbow Dash]

This will be our year to win these games

[Rainbow Dash and chorus]

We'll always be Wondercolts forever

And now our time has finally arrived

'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship

And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive

[instrumental break]

[Students]

Hey!

[Rainbow Dash]

We're not the school we were before

[Students]

Before!

[Rainbow Dash]

Yeah, we're different now

[Chorus]

Oh, oh

[Students]

Hey, hey!

[Rainbow Dash]

We overcame the obstacles we faced

[Chorus]

Overcame the obstacles we faced

[Students]

Hey!

[Rainbow Dash]

We're Canterlot united

[Students]

Unite!

[Rainbow Dash]

And we'll never bow

[Chorus]

Oh, oh

[Students]

Hey, hey!

[Rainbow Dash]

So get ready to see us in first place

[All]

We'll always be Wondercolts forever

(Three! Two! One! Go!)

And now our time has finally arrived

(Our time is now!)

'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship

And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive

At the end of the day, it is we who survive

Na, na, na-na-na-na

Wondercolts united together

Na, na, na-na-na-na

Wondercolts united forever

Na, na, na-na-na-na

Wondercolts united together

Na, na, na-na-na-na

Wondercolts united forever

Na, na, na-na-na-na

Wondercolts united together

[Rainbow Dash]

We'll always be Wondercolts forever

And now our time has finally arrived

'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship

And you know...

At the end of the day, it is we who survive

At the end of the day, it is we who survive!

The song ends as the CHS marching band leaves. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	17. Equestria Girls (Cafeteria Song)

The next song that the Rainbooms will sing is Equestria Girls. It is performed by them at the cafeteria and finding Twilight's crown. They sang a lot of songs from Rainbow Rocks, Legend of Everfree, Legend You Were Meant to Be and CHS Rally Song as a matter of fact. Let's that the Rainbooms will sing the Equestria Girls song.

"What song are we going to sing now Rainbow?" Indigo Zap asked.

"We are singing the Equestria Girls song" said Rainbow Dash. "It is where we find Twilight's crown"

"I didn't know that song" said Indigo Zap. "Let's go ahead and sing it"

"Let's take it away, Pinkie" said Rainbow Dash.

"One, two…" said Pinkie Pie.

The Equestria Girls song begins.

[The Rainbooms]

Hey, hey, everybody

We've got something to say

We may seem as different

As the night is from day

But you look a little deeper

And you will see

That I'm just like you

And you're just like me.

Yeah!

Hey, hey, everybody

We're here to shout

That the magic of friendship

Is what it's all about

Yeah,

We thought we were different

As the night is from the day

Until Twilight Sparkle

Helped us see another way

So get up get down

If you're gonna come around

We can work together

Helping Twilight win the crown

So get up get down

'Cause it's gonna make a sound

If we work together

Helping Twilight Sparkle

Win the crown!

[Pinkie Pie]

Hey, hey hands up now,

We're sending a message

To the crowd

Hands wave up

Then come down

We party together

All around

[Sunny Flare]

Generous, honesty,

[Applejack]

Laughter, kindness, loyalty

[Sour Sweet]

Twilight helped us each to see

[Rainbow Dash]

All that we can be!

[The Rainbooms]

So get up get down

If you're gonna come around

We can work together

Helping Twilight win the crown

So get up get down

'Cause it's gonna make a sound

If we work together

Helping Twilight Sparkle

Win the crown!

[Indigo Zap]

I'm gonna be myself

No matter what I do

And if we're different yeah

I want you to be true to you

If you follow me

We'll put our differences aside

We'll stick together and

Start working on that school pride!

[All students]

Jump up make a sound (Hey!)

Stomp your hooves turn around

Start now, make a change,

Gonna come around

Jump up make a sound (Hey!)

Stomp your hooves turn around

Canterlot Wondercolts

Help her win the crown!

Jump up make a sound (Hey!)

Stomp your hooves turn around

Start now, make a change,

Gonna come around

Jump up make a sound (Hey!)

Stomp your hooves turn around

Canterlot Wondercolts

Help her win the crown!

Jump up make a sound (Hey!)

Stomp your hooves turn around

Start now, make a change,

Gonna come around

Jump up make a sound (Hey!)

Stomp your hooves turn around

Canterlot...

The Equestria Girls song has now ended. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	18. This Strange World

The next song that the Rainbooms will sing is This Strange World. It is a song that Twilight went to the human world as a matter of fact. They have already sung a lot of songs from Rainbow Rocks, Legend of Everfree, Legend You Were Meant to Be, the Equestria Girls song and the CHS Rally Song. Let's hope that they can sing This Strange World.

"Well, Rainbow" said Indigo Zap. "What song are we going to sing now?"

"We are getting to sing This Strange World" said Rainbow Dash. "it is a song that Twilight went to the human world by the way"

"That is going to be a good song" said Indigo Zap. "Let's go ahead and sing about that"

"Okay, Indigo" said Rainbow Dash. "We're ready to perform.

"One, two…" said Pinkie Pie.

The Rainbooms are now performing This Strange World.

[Indigo Zap]

I've never seen a place

That's quite like this

Everything is turned around

This crazy world is upside-down

Getting on my feet

It's the hand that I was dealt

But I don't have much time with them

Got to learn all that I can

They don't use any magic or fly with any wings

I don't get these funny clothes, skinny legs or tiny nose

Everything's confusing when it seems so new

But I look a little closer and it starts to feel familiar too

What a strange new world (what a strange new world)

I'm trying to make heads or tails of this strange new world (what a strange new world)

Sorting through the small details of this strange new world

What a strange new world

The song ends and Indigo Zap and her friends are getting ready to go home.

"Well, Rainbow Dash" said Indigo Zap. "We have to go home now"

"We will sing more songs tomorrow, Indigo" said Rainbow Dash. "Anyways, we will you tomorrow"

"Bye, Rainbow Dash" said Indigo Zap. "Come on, girls. "Let's go home now"

Indigo Zap and her friends left Canterlot High and went home. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	19. Hope Shines Eternal

The next song that the Rainbooms will sing is Hope Shine Eternal. They are going to sing a lot of songs as a matter of fact. The girls are heading to Canterlot High after they had breakfast. They also brought their instruments with them. The Rainbooms have sung a lot of songs right now and they hope that they will sing another song.

"Good morning, Rainbow" said Indigo Zap. "It's going to be a busy day for us"

"It sure is, Indigo" said Rainbow Dash. "Our first song for today will be Hope Shines Eternal"

"That is sounds good, Rainbow" said Indigo Zap. "We better get started"

"One, two…" said Pinkie Pie.

The song begins and the Rainbooms are singing.

[Indigo Zap]

Somewhere's a book

With chapters still blank

[Main cast]

Insi-i-ide

[Sunny Flare]

It's the book of our lives

And the story is ours

[Main cast]

To write

[Indigo Zap]

Ours to write

[Applejack]

Some pages fade

While others are black

[The Rainbooms]

And whi-i-ite

[Indigo Zap]

And the story begins

Again every time

[The Rainbooms]

We try

[Applejack]

Every time we try

[The Rainbooms]

And hope shines eternal

And friends are all I need ('''Rainbow Dash''' and '''Pinkie Pie''': All I need)

And hope shines eternal ('''Twilight Sparkle''': Shines eternal)

And the future is always bri-i-i-ight

When you're here with me

[Indigo Zap]

I've fought through the darkness

And come out the

[The Rainbooms]

Other si-i-ide

[Rainbow Dash]

For rain clouds will clear

The way for the

[The Rainbooms]

Sunny sky

[Applejack]

Way for the sunny sky-y-y

[Pinkie Pie]

I've been afraid

And stayed through the longest

[The Rainbooms]

Ni-i-ight

[Indigo Zap]

Through the longest ni-i-ight

[Pinkie Pie]

But morning still comes

And with it, it brings

[The Rainbooms]

A light

[Rainbow Dash]

Oh, it brings a li-i-ight

[The Rainbooms]

And hope shines eternal

And friends are all I need (Indigo Zap: Yeah, they're all I need)

And hope shines eternal (Applejack: Shines eternal)

And the future is always bri-i-i-ight

The future is always bri-i-ight

Yeah, the future is always bri-i-i-ight

When you're here with me

The song ends and the Rainbooms did a good job. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	20. My Little Pony Friends

The next song that the Rainbooms will sing is My Little Pony Friends. It was the song that was supposed to appear at the end of the first Equestria Girls movie as a matter of fact. The Rainbooms will be going to sing that song. They have already a lot of songs already. Let's hope that the Rainbooms will do good on the next song.

"What song are we singing now, Rainbow?" Indigo Zap asked.

"We are going to sing My Little Pony Friends, Indigo" said Rainbow Dash. "It is a song that was originally going to appear during the end credits"

"Can we sing about that?" Indigo Zap asked.

"We sure can, Indigo" said Rainbow Dash. "Get your instruments ready"

"One, two…" said Pinkie Pie.

The Rainbooms are now performing My Little Pony Friends.

[Indigo Zap]

For every day I look around me

For every time I see you near

I thank the stars whose light surrounds me

I thank the earth that keeps you here

'Cause I will only follow

My true heart

And I can see it clear now

Right from the start

You were my little pony

I used to wonder what friendship could be

My little pony

Until you shared its magic with me

You saw the change (you saw the change)

That we all needed (that we all needed)

You saw how good that we could be (could be)

We'll never let little things come between us

Now that we found this destiny

And we can stand up tall now

To any hate

'Cause best friends stick together

We love and tolerate

My little pony

I used to wonder what friendship could be

My little pony

Until you shared its magic with me

If one falls down (down)

We all come around

Yeah, you're so free

To be anything, anything that you want to be

Yeah

My little pony

I used to wonder what friendship could be

My little pony

Until you shared its magic with me

My little pony

I used to wonder what friendship could be

My little pony

Until you shared its magic with me

The song is now ended. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	21. Embrace the Magic

The next song that the Rainbooms will perform is Embrace the Magic. It is a song that is sang by Sunset Shimmer as a matter of fact. It will be singing by Indigo Zap as Sunset Shimmer isn't here. The Rainbooms had played a lot of songs which includes the one from Rainbow Rocks. Let's hope that Indigo Zap can sing Embrace the Magic.

"What song are we going to sing now?" Indigo Zap asked.

"We are going to sing Embrace the Magic" said Rainbow Dash. "It is sung by Sunset Shimmer when we were at Camp Everfree"

"That's sounds good" said Indigo Zap. "Can we perform it?"

"Yes, Indigo" said Rainbow Dash. "Get your instruments ready"

"One, two…" said Pinkie Pie.

The Rainbooms are now performing Embrace the Magic.

[Indigo Zap]

So you have magic

And it's not that great

But when it found you

You know it was fate

And it might seem scary now

But it can be wonderful, too

So how about we embrace the magic

And make the magic part of you?

You take a little dash of magic

And you let it ignite

Mix things up a little bit

And it might start to go right

In just five seconds flat

How the story has changed

All 'cause now you've embraced the magic

And it just got better in every way

I say embrace the magic

No more holding back, just let it out

If you can take the magic

And learn a little more what it can do

Once the magic is part of you

What's standing in your way

That you can't move today?

You've got the strength in you

To make your dreams come true

No need to shield yourself

From the magic that can help

Protect from any harm that might come

So you have magic

And it's not that great

But when it found you

You know it was fate

So if you listen close

You might make a new friend

And together we can make it!

I say embrace the magic

No more holding back, just let it out

If you can take the magic

And learn a little more what it can do

Once the magic is part of you

Once the magic is part of you

Once the magic is part of you

Once the magic is part of you

The song has now ended. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	22. Friendship Games

The next song that the Rainbooms will sing is Friendship Games. They already sang a lot of songs which includes the one from Rainbow Rocks as a matter of fact. It is a song that the Wondercolts and the Shadowbolts entering the games. It is also the next song from the movie Friendship Games. Let's hope that the Rainbooms will perform Friendship Games.

"What song are we going to sing now?" Indigo Zap asked.

"We are going to sing Friendship Games, Indigo" said Rainbow Dash. "It is a song that appears at the beginning of the movie"

"Can we sing that song?" Indigo Zap.

"We sure will, Indigo" said Rainbow Dash. "Get your instruments ready'

"One, two…" said Pinkie Pie.

The Rainbooms are now performing Friendship Games.

[All]

Ahhh-ohhh...

Ahhh-ohhh...

Na, na, na-na-na, oh

Ha!

Ahhh-ohhh...

The Friendship Games!

[guitar intro]

We've come this far

And we're not goin' back (No way!)

Prepare yourself

Cause we're on the attack (Attack!)

Won't have to find us

We'll be tracking you down (Right now!)

And when we're finished

We'll be takin' the crown

All the way (all the way)

All the way to the Friendship Games

Na, na, na-na-na, oh

Na, na, let's go!

All the way (all the way)

All the way to the Friendship Games

Na, na, na-na-na, oh

Na, na, let's go!

Hey! Ho!

Hey! Let's go!

[Rainbow Dash]

We studied hard

And we're here to win

[All]

Whoa-oh

[Applejack]

We're only tellin' you once

[Indigo Zap]

Our magic comes from the inside out

[The Rainbooms]

What you see's what you get

Don't you ever forget

[All]

All the way (all the way)

All the way to the Friendship Games

Na, na, na-na-na, oh

Na, na, let's go!

All the way (all the way)

All the way to the Friendship Games

Na, na, na-na-na, oh

Na, na, let's go!

Na, na, na-na-na, oh

Na, na, let's go!

[softer] Na, na, na-na-na, oh

Na, na, let's go!

[even softer] Na, na, na-na-na, oh

Na, na, let's go!

The Friendship Games song has ended. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	23. Winter Wrap Up

The next song that the Rainbooms will sing is Winter Wrap Up. It is a song that the mane six are getting ready to end the winter season as a matter of fact. The Rainbooms are getting ready to perform that song as they sung a lot of songs which includes the one from Rainbow Rocks. Let's hope that the Rainbooms will sing Winter Wrap Up good.

"What song are we going to sing, Rainbow?" Indigo Zap asked.

"We are going to sing Winter Wrap Up, Indigo" said Rainbow Dash. "It is a song that we end our winter season"

"Can we sing that song?" Indigo Zap asked.

"We sure are" said Rainbow Dash. "Get your instruments ready"

"One, two…" said Pinkie Pie.

The Rainbooms are now performing Winter Wrap Up.

[Rainbow Dash]

Three months of winter coolness

And awesome holidays

[Pinkie Pie]

We've kept our hoovsies warm at home

Time off from work to play

[Applejack]

But the food we've stored is runnin' out

And we can't grow in this cold

[Sunny Flare]

And even though I love my boots

This fashion's getting old

[Indigo Zap]

The time has come to welcome spring

And all things warm and green

But it's also time to say goodbye

It's winter we must clean

How can I help? I'm new, you see

What does everyone do?

How do I fit in without magic?

I haven't got a clue!

[Choir]

Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!

Let's finish our holiday cheer

Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!

[Applejack]

'Cause tomorrow spring–

[Rainbow Dash]

–is here!

[Choir]

'Cause tomorrow spring is here!

[Rainbow Dash]

Bringing home the southern birds

A Pegasus' job begins

And clearing all the gloomy skies

To let the sunshine in

We move the clouds

And we melt the white snow

[Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie]

When the sun comes up

Its warmth and beauty will glow!

[Choir]

Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!

Let's finish our holiday cheer

Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!

'Cause tomorrow spring is here

Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!

'Cause tomorrow spring is here

'Cause tomorrow spring is here!

[Sunny Flare]

Little critters hibernate

Under the snow and ice

[Sour Sweet]

We wake up all their sleepy heads

So quietly and nice

[Sunny Flare]

We help them gather up their food

Fix their homes below

[Sour Sweet]

We welcome back the southern birds

[Sour Sweet and Sunny Flare]

So their families can grow!

[Choir]

Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ('''[Rarity]''' Winter, winter)

Let's finish our holiday cheer

Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ('''[Rarity]''' Winter, winter)

'Cause tomorrow spring is here

Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ('''[Rarity]''' Winter, winter)

'Cause tomorrow spring is here

'Cause tomorrow spring is here!

[Applejack]

No easy task to clear the ground

Plant our tiny seeds

With proper care and sunshine

Everyone it feeds

Apples, carrots, celery stalks

Colorful flowers too

We must work so very hard

[Applejack, Cherry Berry, and Golden Harvest]

It's just so much to do!

[Choir]

Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!

Let's finish our holiday cheer

Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!

'Cause tomorrow spring is here

Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!

[Pinkie Pie]

'Cause tomorrow spring is here

[Choir]

'Cause tomorrow spring is here!

[Indigo Zap]

Now that I know what they all do

I have to find my place

And help with all of my heart

Tough task ahead I face

How will I do without my magic

Help the Earth pony way

I wanna belong so I must

Do my best today,

Do my best today!

[Choir]

Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!

Let's finish our holiday cheer

Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!

'Cause tomorrow spring is here

Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!

[Indigo Zap]

'Cause tomorrow spring is here

'Cause tomorrow spring is here

'Cause tomorrow spring is here!

The Winter Wrap Up song has ended. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	24. Life is a Runway

The next song that the Rainbooms will perform is Life is a Runway. They have sung a lot of songs which includes the one from Rainbow Rocks as a matter of fact. They are getting to perform Life is a Runway in which it will sung by Sunny Flare. Let's hope that the Rainbooms will sing Life is a Runway good.

"What song are we going to sing now, Rainbow?" Indigo Zap asked.

"We are singing, Life is a Runway" said Rainbow Dash. "It is a fashion song by the way"

"Can we sing it?" Indigo Zap asked.

"Sure, Indigo" said Rainbow Dash. "Get your instruments ready"

"One, two…" said Pinkie Pie.

The Rainbooms are performing Life is a Runway.

[Sunny Flare]

Life is a runway (runway)

Listen, here's what it's all about

I tell you, life is a runway (runway)

Time to bring what's on the inside out

Into the light

Into the light

Life is a runway

When you see it my way

Take all the good inside

Make it beautiful

Fashion is a way to start

Showing what's in your heart

Call it superficial

I call it irrefutable

Oh-oh, oh wha-oh

Oh-oh, oh wha-oh

Oh-oh, oh wha-oh

Life is a runway

You can be the girl

That you want to be

With a little love

And some accessories (life is a runway)

Don't be scared to show you have

Personal style

Just go do your thing

You'll make everyone smile (life is a runway)

You can be the girl

That you want to be

With a little love

And some accessories (life is a runway)

Don't be scared to show you have

Personal style

Just go do your thing

You'll make everyone smile (life is a runway)

Life is a runway (runway)

I'll show you what it's all about

I tell you, life is a runway (runway)

Time to bring what's on the inside out

Into the light

Into the light

Into the light

Into the light

Into the light

The song Life is a Runway ends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	25. Time to Come Together

The next song that the Rainbooms will sing is Time to Come Together. They did a good job for singing Life is a Runway. They have already sung a lot of songs which includes the one from Rainbow Rocks as a matter of fact. They are going to sing Time to Come Together good. Let's hope the Rainbooms can sing it good.

"What song are we going to sing now?" Indigo Zap asked.

"We are going to sing Time to Come Together" said Rainbow Dash. "It is a song that we sing when set up the fall formal"

"Can we sing it?" Indigo Zap asked.

"Yes, Indigo" said Rainbow Dash. "Get your instruments ready"

"One, two…" said Pinkie Pie.

The Rainbooms are performing Time to Come Together.

[Indigo Zap]

It's time for us to come together

It's the only way that things will get better

It's time for us to take a stand

So come on and lend a helping hand

[All]

Fix it up

Yeah, it's all right

We'll get it ready by tonight

Mix it up

Yeah, help a friend

We'll come together in the end

[Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash]

It's time to show that we've got school spirit

Raise your voice and let everyone hear it

[Sunny Flare and Applejack]

It's time to show that we're strong

So come on, everybody, sing along

[All]

(Look...) Look how we've all come together

(Things...) Things are only just starting to get better

(Look...) Look how we've all come together

(Things...) Things are only gonna get better, better, better, better!

(We... will...) Fix it up, yeah, it's all right

(Come... tonight, tonight...) We'll get it ready by tonight

(We... will...) Mix it up, yeah, help a friend

(Come... together, together...) We'll come together in the end

(We... will...) Fix it up, yeah, it's all right

(Come... tonight, tonight...) We'll get it ready by tonight

(We... will...) Mix it up, yeah, help a friend

(Come... together, together...) We'll come together, together now!

The song Time to Come Together ends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	26. ACADECA

The next song that the Rainbooms will sing is ACADECA. They already sang a lot of songs from Rainbow Rocks as a matter of fact. They will sing good on the next song. ACADECA is one of the songs from Friendship Games. All the students from Canterlot High and Crystal Prep will be singing with the Rainbooms. Let's hope that the Rainbooms will sing with the students.

"What song are we singing, Rainbow?" Indigo Zap asked.

"We are singing ACADECA, Indigo" said Rainbow Dash.

"Can we sing that song?" Indigo Zap asked.

"We sure can, Indigo" said Rainbow Dash. "Get your instruments ready"

"One, two…" said Pinkie Pie.

The Rainbooms are now singing ACADECA.

[Wondercolts]

Ho! We're gonna take you down

Ho! We're gonna take you down!

Take you down! (Ho! We're gonna take you down!)

Take you down! (Down, down, down)

[Sour Sweet and Shadowbolts]

(Oh oh!) We're here to take you out

(Aw aw!) We're here to take you out (Aw aw!)

Take you out! (We're here to take you out!)

Take you out!

[Wondercolts]

We're not about to let you win, so get out of our way

Think you got us beat, but we're here to stay

United strong, yeah, we'll take you down

You're not so tough, now you're in our town

All of the times we lost before

Not about to give up, we're only bringin' it more

We can smell your fear, we can see your sweat

Hope you didn't spend money 'cause you're losin' this bet!

You've got nothin' on us

Na, na, na-na-na, na

Let's go, Wondercolts!

You've got nothin' on us

Na, na, na-na-na, na

Let's go, Wondercolts!

[Shadowbolts]

Talk a little too much for a school that never wins

Maybe you should just stop 'fore you even begin

We are Crystal Prep High and we have a reputation

Every little moment is about our education

Put your ear to the ground

Listen to that sound

You're a house of cards

And it's about to fall down (fall down)

About to fall down (fall down), hit the ground

You've got nothin' on us

Na, na, na-na-na, na

Let's go, Shadowbolts!

You've got nothin' on us

Na, na, na-na-na, na

Let's go, Shadowbolts!

[Wondercolts]

Pressure's on, now we're gonna beat you

Step aside, it's time that we defeat you

Crystal Prep yourself 'cause you're about to go

Down, down, down, down

[Shadowbolts]

Pressure's on, you know we're gonna take you

Just give up before we have to break you

Canter-not-a-lot, you're about to go

Down, down, down, down

[Wondercolts]

Take it up to the top

'Cause we know we can win

[Shadowbolts]

Maybe you should just stop

'Cause we've seen you give in

[Wondercolts]

We believe in ourselves

And we've got what it takes

[All]

And we're not gonna stop

[Indigo Zap]

I can't wait 'til this is all over

And before these games are over

I'll find out just what she's done

[All]

Can she do it? Will she make it?

Who will win it? Who will take it?

Can she do it? Who will take it?

Did she win it? Did she make it?

Who's the winner? Who's the reject?

How did she answer?

"Incorrect!" said Principal Celestia.

The song ends as the students from both Canterlot High and Crystal Prep leaves. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	27. Unleash the Magic

The next song that the Rainbooms will sing is Unleash the Magic. They have sung a lot of songs including the ones from Rainbow Rocks as a matter of fact. They will be singing good during Unleash the Magic as well. It is song from Friendship Games by the way. Let's hope that the Rainbooms can sing Unleash the Magic.

"What song are we going to sing, Rainbow?" Indigo Zap asked.

"We are going to sing Unleash the Magic, Indigo" said Rainbow Dash. "It is song from the Shadowbolts"

"Can we sing it, Rainbow?" Indigo Zap asked.

"We sure can, Indigo" said Rainbow Dash. "Get your instruments ready"

"One, two…" said Pinkie Pie.

The Rainbooms are now performing Unleash the Magic.

[Dean Cadance]

I realize that you've always been an outcast

It's not everyone at school who likes to think

To find a student that's like you

I've had one or maybe two

But the good ones disappear before I blink

[CHS Students]

(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh

Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)

[Dean Cadance]

Now, I understand you have your reservations (oh-wuh)

It's hard to have a brain as large as yours (oh-oh-oh-oh)

But if we don't win these games

Well, I think I've made it plain

What will happen if we have the losing scores!

[CHS Students]

(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh

Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)

Unleash the magic, unleash the magic

If we lose, then you're to blame (ah, ah-ah-ah)

They all have used it, maybe abused it (ah-ah-ah)

So then why can't we do the same?

(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh

Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)

[Dean Cadance]

Call it power, call it magic

If we lose, it will be tragic

More important is the knowledge we'll have lost (oh-oh-oh-oh)

A chance like this won't come again

You'll regret not giving in

Isn't understanding magic worth the cost?

[CHS Students]

(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh

Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)

Unleash the magic, unleash the magic

We're not friends here after all

Our only interest in this business (ah-ah-ah)

Is seeing Canterlot High School fall

(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh

Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh)

[Dean Cadance]

What I'm suggesting's very simple

And since it's win-win on all scores

You only want to learn about the

Magic that you have stored

And as for me and all the others

We only want what we deserve

That our school will clinch the win

And my...

[Dean Cadance and CHS Students]

...legacy will endure

Unleash the magic, unleash the magic

If we lose, then it's a crime

But we can win it if you begin it (ah-ah-ah)

It's up to you to not fail this time

[Male CHS Students]

Unleash the magic, free the magic now

[Female CHS Students]

Unleash the magic, free the magic now

[Indigo Zap]

Imagine all I'll learn by setting it free

[Male CHS Students]

Unleash the magic, free the magic now

[Female CHS Students]

Unleash the magic, free the magic now

[Indigo Zap]

And now winning these games depends on me

[Male CHS Students]

Unleash the magic, free the magic now

[Female CHS Students]

Unleash the magic, free the magic now

And what doors might open if I try to use it

[Male CHS Students]

Unleash the magic, free the magic now

[Female CHS Students]

Unleash the magic, free the magic now

[Dean Cadance]

But the magic's what I really want to see

[CHS Students]

Unleash the magic, free the magic now

Unleash the magic, free the magic...

Unleash the magic, free the magic...

[All]

Now!

The song ends as the students left the music room. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	28. This is Our Big Night

The next song that the Rainbooms will sing is This is Our Big Night. They have already sung a lot of songs including the ones from Rainbow Rocks as a matter of fact. After that, A Friend for Life would be the last song from the first Equestria Girls movie to sing by the Rainbooms. Let's hope that they can sing their next song good.

"What song are we going to sing now, Rainbow?" Indigo Zap asked.

"We are going to sing this is our big night, Indigo Zap" said Rainbow Dash. "This and a friend for life are the last two songs that we sing from our first movie"

"Can we sing it?" Indigo Zap asked.

"Sure, we will" said Rainbow Dash. "Get your instruments ready"

"One, two…" said Pinkie Pie.

The Rainbooms are now performing This is Our Big Night.

[The Rainbooms]

This is our big night

We're getting ready

And we're doing it up right

This is our big night

Friendship survived,

Now we'll start it out right

The time's right, gonna make it last 'cause it's the first night

That we're ever gonna start to just have fun together

We're so glad, so happy we could never be mad

Did it right now, this is our big night now

Six friends on the way up now

Six friends here to show you how

This is our big night

We're getting ready

And we're doing it up right

This is our big night

We made it happen

Now let's party all night

We're here now and we worked so hard to make it come around

To tonight so let's try to make it last forever

The school lights so bright, beat is pumping through the night

Party's starting, DJ's got the music just right!

Six friends on the way up now

Six friends here to show you how

This is our big night

We're getting ready

And we're doing it up right

This is our big night

We made it happen

Now let's party all night

This is our big night

This is our big night

This is our big night

This is our big night

The song ends and the Rainbooms did a good job. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	29. A Friend for Life

The next song that the Rainbooms will sing is A Friend for Life. It is the song that appears at the end of the first Equestria Girls movie as a matter of fact. It is also the last song from the Equestria Girls movie as well. The Rainbooms are going to cover that song from the singer who sung that song.

"What song are we singing now, Rainbow?" Indigo Zap asked.

"We are singing A Friend for Life" said Rainbow Dash. "It is the last song from the first Equestria Girls movie and we are doing a cover version"

"Okay, Rainbow" said Indigo Zap. "Let's get ready"

"One, two…" said Pinkie Pie.

The Rainbooms are now singing A Friend for Life.

[The Rainbooms]

A friend for life (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)

That's what you are to me (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)

A friend for life (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)

That's what you are to me (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)

I couldn't see what was

Right there in front of me

Turned my back

Got my mind off track

Yeah

You saw a world that was

Something new entirely

Helped me to see

All the possibilities

Oooohhhhh...

Like a star in the day light

Or like a diamond at night

Your light was hidden

From my sight

A friend for life (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)

That's what you are to me (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)

A friend for life (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)

That's what you are to me (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)

Every friendship is tested

You say you're sincere

But it's all unclear now

But with a word

Everything changes

And just like that

You and I are right back

Oohhh...

Like a star in the day light (Star in the day light)

Or like a diamond at night (Diamond at night)

Your light will shine

When the time is right

A friend for life (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)

That's what you are to me (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)

A friend for life (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)

That's what you are to me (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)

When I put my hand out

And I thought I would fall

You knew what I needed

And you came around

To fix it all

A friend for life (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)

That's what you are to me (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)

A friend for life (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)

That's what you are to me (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)

A friend for life (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)

That's what you are to me (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)

Ooohh-wa-ooohh

(Like a star in the day light)

A friend for life (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)

That's what you are to me (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)

(Like a diamond at night)

Ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohhh

That's what you are to me

The song ends and the Rainbooms did a good job at covering that song. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	30. We Will Stand for Everfree

The next song that the Rainbooms will sing is We Will Stand for Everfree. It is song that is sung by Gloriosa Daisy as a matter of fact. The Rainbooms have sang a lot of songs including the first Equestria Girls movie. It is one of the last two songs from Legend of Everfree. Let's hope that the Rainbooms will do well on the next song.

"What song are we singing, Rainbow?" Indigo Zap asked.

"We are singing We Will Stand for Everfree" said Rainbow Dash.

"Can we sing it, Rainbow?" Indigo Zap asked.

"We sure can, Indigo" said Rainbow Dash. "Get your instruments ready"

"One, two…" said Pinkie Pie.

The Rainbooms are now performing We Will Stand for Everfree.

[Indigo Zap]

I have waited for the day

To send this greedy wolf away

Now the magic is my salvation

Gather close in my protection

We... will... stand for Everfree!

Behold the beauty of nature in all its glory

No need to fear the vultures at the door

Right here you have me to protect you

Within these walls of thorns

Forever free, forevermore!

They have come into our domain

Here to seal our camp in chains

But we have held it for generations

This is just a complication

We... will... stand for Everfree!

Trust in me, this is for your own good

Don't be afraid, nature is our friend

All of this beauty that surrounds us

Every lovely bloom designed to defend

Let them come, just let them try!

I'm not about to say goodbye!

This camp will be here throughout the ages

Written into the history pages

We... will... stand for Everfree!

After the song ends, the Rainbooms are putting their instruments away and getting ready to go home.

"We better go now, Rainbow" said Indigo Zap. "We will do more songs tomorrow"

"Okay, Indigo" said Rainbow Dash. "See you tomorrow"

"Bye, Rainbow" said Indigo Zap.

"Come on, girls" said Rainbow Dash. "Let's go home"

The girls left Canterlot High and heading back home with their family. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	31. My Little Pony Theme Song

The next song that the Rainbooms will sing is the My Little Pony theme song. They are going to take a break from singing the Equestria Girls song as a matter of fact. They have already sung a lot of songs including Winter Wrap Up and will sing another non-Equestria Girls song. Let's hope that the Rainbooms can sing that song.

"Hi, Rainbow" said Indigo Zap. "The contest will be here soon"

"That is true, Indigo" said Rainbow Dash. "We are going to see the My Little Pony theme song"

"That sounds cool, Rainbow" said Indigo Zap. "Let's get our instruments ready"

"Okay, Indigo" said Rainbow Dash.

"One, two…" said Pinkie Pie.

The Rainbooms are now singing the My Little Pony theme song.

[The Rainbooms]

My Little Pony, My Little Pony,

What is friendship all about?

My Little Pony, My Little Pony

Friendship is magic!

(My Little Pony)

I used to wonder what friendship could be.

(My Little Pony)

Until you all shared its magic with me.

When I was young I was too busy to make any friends.

Such silliness did not seem worth the effort it expends.

But my little ponies, you opened up my eyes

And now the truth is crystal clear, as splendid summer skies.

And it's such a wonderful surprise.

(My Little Pony)

I used to wonder what friendship could be.

(My Little Pony)

Until you all shared its magic with me.

When danger makes me wanna hide, you'll Rainbow Dash to my side,

Kindness is never in short supply, once smitten twice Fluttershy.

For honesty no pony can deny, you are the Applejack of my eye,

A heart that shines so beautiful, a Rarity to come by

And you all make fun and laughter as easy as Pinkie Pie!

(My Little Pony)

I used to wonder what friendship could be.

(My Little Pony)

Until you all shared its magic with me.

Our friendship's magic and it's growing all the time.

A new adventure waits for us each day is yours and mine.

We'll make it special every time!

We'll make it special every time!

(My Little Pony)

What a wonderful wonder friendship brings

(My Little Pony)

Do you know you're all my very best

(Friends!) Friends, you're my very best

(Friends!) Friends, you're my very best

(Friends!) Friends, you're my very best

(Friends!) Friends!

The My Little Pony theme song has ended. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	32. My Past is Not Today

The next song that the Rainbooms is My Past is Not Today. It is the last song for Rainbow Rocks as the Rainbooms have sung a lot of songs from that movie as a matter of fact. Two songs are left in which they are What More is Out There and Midnight in Me. Let's hope that the Rainbooms will sing My Past is Not Today.

"What song are we going to sing now, Rainbow?" Indigo Zap asked.

"We are singing My Past is Not Today" said Rainbow Dash.

"Can we sing it, Rainbow?" Indigo Zap asked.

"Sure, Indigo" said Rainbow Dash. "Get your instruments ready"

"One, two…" said Pinkie Pie.

The Rainbooms are performing My Past is Not Today.

[Indigo Zap]

Power

Was all I desired (I desired, all I desired)

But all that grew inside me

Was the darkness I acquired

When I began to fall

And I lost the path ahead

That's when your friendship found me

And it lifted me instead

Like a phoenix burning bright

In the sky

I'll show there's another side to me

You can't deny

I may not know what the future holds

But hear me when I say

That my past does not define me

'Cause my past is not today

Ambition

Is what I believed

Would be the only way

To set me free

But when it disappeared

And I found myself alone

That's when you came and got me

And it felt like I was home

Like a phoenix burning bright

In the sky

I'll show there's another side to me

You can't deny

I may not know what the future holds

But hear me when I say

That my past does not define me

'Cause my past is not today

The song ends and the Rainbooms brought out of their lunch bag.

"It's time for our lunch, Indigo" said Rainbow Dash.

"Okay, Rainbow" said Indigo Zap. "That song was good"

"It sure was, Indigo" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

The girls are now eating their lunch. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	33. Smile Song

The Rainbooms will be taking a break from singing a song. Pinkie Pie will be singing her own song called the Smile song. The Rainbooms have sung a lot of songs from the Equestria Girls movie as a matter of fact. Pinkie Pie will be singing her song with the other CHS students. Let's hope that Pinkie Pie can sing her song.

"Pinkie Pie, we are going to take a break from singing" said Rainbow Dash.

"Okay, Rainbow" said Pinkie Pie. "I will be singing my own song for the contest"

"That is a great idea, Pinkie" said Rainbow Dash. "Is it a smile song?"

"It sure is" said Pinkie Pie. "I will sing it right now"

[Pinkie Pie]

My name is Pinkie Pie (Hello!)

And I am here to say (How ya doin'?)

I'm gonna make you smile and I will brighten up your day

It doesn't matter now (What's up?)

If you are sad or blue (Howdy!)

'Cause cheering up my friends is just what Pinkie's here to do

'Cause I love to make you smile, smile, smile

Yes I do

It fills my heart with sunshine all the while

Yes it does

'Cause all I really need's a smile, smile, smile

From these happy friends of mine

I like to see you grin (Awesome!)

I love to see you beam (Rock on!)

The corners of your mouth turned up is always Pinkie's dream (Hoof bump!)

But if you're kind of worried

And your face has made a frown

I'll work real hard and do my best to turn that sad frown upside down

'Cause I love to make you grin, grin, grin

Yes I do

Bust it out from ear to ear let it begin

Just give me a joyful grin, grin, grin

And you fill me with good cheer

It's true some days are dark and lonely

And maybe you feel sad

But Pinkie will be there to show you that it isn't that bad

There's one thing that makes me happy and makes my whole life worthwhile

And that's when I talk to my friends and get them to smile

I really am so happy

Your smile fills me with glee

I give a smile I get a smile

And that's so special to me

'Cause I love to see you beam, beam, beam

Yes I do

Tell me what more can I say

To make you see

That I do

It makes me happy when you beam, beam, beam

Yes it always makes my day

Come on every pony smile, smile, smile

Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine

All I really need's a smile, smile, smile

From these happy friends of mine

[CHS Students and Pinkie Pie]

Come on every pony smile, smile, smile

Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine

All I really need's a smile, smile, smile

From these happy friends of mine

[Pinkie Pie]

Yes the perfect gift for me

Is a smile as wide as a mile

To make me happy as can be

[CHS Students]

Come on every pony smile, smile, smile

Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine

All I really need's a smile, smile, smile

From these happy friends of

[CHS Students and Pinkie Pie]

Smile, smile, smile, smile, smile

[Pinkie Pie]

Come on and smile

Come on and smile

The song ends and the rest of the CHS students went back to class. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	34. Equestria Girls Theme Song

The next song that the Rainbooms will sing is the theme song of Equestria Girls. It is officially the last song for the first Equestria Girls as a matter of fact. They have been sung a lot of songs including the ones from Rainbow Rocks, Friendship Games and Legend of Everfree. Let's hope that they can sing the theme to the first Equestria Girls movie.

"What song are we going to sing, Rainbow Dash?" Indigo Zap asked.

"We are going to sing the theme to our first Equestria Girls" said Rainbow Dash. "We promise that is the last song from that film"

"Okay, Rainbow" said Indigo Zap. "Can we sing it now?"

"Sure, Indigo" said Rainbow Dash. "Get your instruments ready"

"One, two, three" said Pinkie Pie.

The Rainbooms are performing the theme to the first Equestria Girls movie.

[Indigo Zap]

My Little Pony, My Little Pony

Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh...

My Little Pony

I used to wonder what friendship could be.

My Little Pony

Until you all shared its magic with me.

My Little Pony (echo)

My Little Pony

I used to wonder what friendship could be.

My Little Pony

Until you shared its magic with me.

My Little Pony (echo)

It's an easy feat

And magic makes it all complete

You have my

Do you know you're all my very best friends?

After the song ends, the girls are putting their instruments away as they are getting ready to go home.

"Indigo Zap, we are getting ready to go home" said Rainbow Dash. "Our parents are waiting for us"

"Okay, Rainbow Dash" said Indigo Zap. "We will see you tomorrow"

The girls went to their car and heading home.

"So, Indigo, how was performing several songs?" Her mom asked.

"It was good, mom" said Indigo Zap. "We have sing a lot of songs"

"That is good, Indigo Zap" said her mom. "You have singing hard in it"

"I sure did, mom" said Indigo Zap. "This may be a long competition"

They arrived at home and went inside. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	35. What More is Out There?

The next song that the Rainbooms will sing is What More is Out There. It is the last song from Friendship Games as a matter of fact. They have sung a lot of songs including Winter Wrap Up, Rainbow Rocks, Life is a Runway and A Friend for Life. Let's hope that the Rainbooms will sing What More is Out There.

"What song are we going to sing, Rainbow?" Indigo Zap asked.

"We are going to sing What More is Out There" said Rainbow Dash. "It is the last song for Friendship Games"

"After that, the Midnight in Me and Dance Magic will be the remaining songs for us" said Indigo Zap.

"Get ready to sing, Indigo" said Rainbow Dash.

"One, two three!" said Pinkie Pie.

The song What More is Out There begins.

[Indigo Zap]

I've walked through all these halls before

I've been in and out of every door, oh-whoa-oh

There's nothin' in this school that I don't know

In every class, my grade's the best

The highest score on every test

I think that means it's time for me to go

I know there's more that's out there

And I just haven't found it yet

I know there's more that's out there

Another me I haven't met

This school is full of people

But still I don't belong

They only dream of winning

Look at me like something's wrong

Maybe I'm better off alone

Will I find what I'm lookin' for

If I just do it on my own?

I know there's more that's out there

Something to fill this hole inside

I know there's more that's out there

And I'm not afraid to try

There's only so much this school can offer

And I'm not saying that it's wrong

But I know there's more that's out there

'Cause I've been searching all along

Beyond these rooms, beyond these walls

So much to learn, I can't see it all

There's somethin' out there callin' me

And it's a mystery that I can't wait to see

'Cause I know there's more that's out there

Another place, another way

And I know there's more that's out there

And I'll find out someday!

I'll find out someday...

The song ends and Indigo Zap sang the song good. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	36. The Midnight in Me

The next song that the Rainbooms will sing is the Midnight in Me. They have already sung a lot of songs such as Shake Your Tail, Awesome as I Wanna Be, Shine Like Rainbows and A Friend for Life. After they sing the Midnight in Me, Dance Magic will be the last song remain as a matter of fact. Let's hope that the Rainbooms can sing the Midnight in Me.

"What song are we going to sing, Rainbow?" Indigo Zap asked.

"We are going to sing the Midnight in Me, Indigo" said Rainbow Dash. "After that, Dance Magic will be our last song remain for the Equestria Girls trilogy"

"That is true, Rainbow" said Indigo Zap. "Can we sing it?"

"Sure, Indigo" said Rainbow Dash. "Get your instruments ready"

"One, two, three" said Pinkie Pie.

The Rainbooms are now performing the Midnight in Me.

[Indigo Zap]

It used to be so simple

It was a world I understood

I didn't know what I didn't know

And life seemed pretty good

But now the darkness rises

From somewhere deep inside of me

Her power overtakes me

Can I keep this midnight from getting free?

If I can stay with the light

I know I'll be free

And I can start to be whole

I can start to be me

But instead I am struggling

With all that I see

And these friends

Mustn't see the midnight in me!

The midnight in me!

They mustn't see the midnight in me...

The song ends and the Rainbooms did a good job singing at it.

"That was a great song, Rainbow Dash" said Indigo Zap.

"It sure was, Indigo" said Rainbow Dash. "Dance Magic is now the last song to sing for us and we still have a lot of songs to sing for MLP"

"Okay, Rainbow" said Indigo Zap. "We have to go home"

"See you tomorrow, girls" said Rainbow Dash.

"Bye, Rainbow" said Pinkie Pie.

They put their instruments away, left Canterlot High, waiting for their parents to picking them up and went home. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	37. The Parent Rainbooms

The Rainbooms have sung a lot of songs. They have sung Shake Your Tail, A Friend for Life, CHS Rally Song, Life is a Runway and Right There in Front of Me as a matter of fact. They are going to meet the other Rainbooms. The girls don't know who they are. Let's hope that they can meet the other Rainbooms.

"The other Rainbooms are coming, girls" said Rainbow Dash.

"I wonder who they are" said Pinkie Pie.

They saw the other Rainbooms came to Canterlot and it reveals that it's their parents.

"Our parents are here" said Rainbow Dash.

"We sure are, Rainbow" said Sunset's mom. "I'm sorry that I couldn't see my daughter since she impersonates Adagio"

"But we made a new song today" said Bow Hothoof. "Do you want to hear it?"  
The girls are saying yes at once.

"That's great, girls" said Igneous Rock Pie. "In fact, we are entering the contest"

"We are the parent Rainbooms" said Twilight Velvet. "Here it is now"

The Parent Rainbooms are performing a new song.

[Sunset's mom]

I feel it stirrin' deep down inside my soul

The rhythm's taking hold, and it's about to roll

[Twilight Velvet]

A million sparkles falling across the floor

So, DJ, give it more, it's what we're looking for

[The Parent Rainbooms]

Dance the night away

All our friends right by our side

It doesn't matter what style you bring

We're about to go on that ride (Hey!)

It's dance magic, once you have it

Let your body move, step into the music

It's dance magic, and it's electric

Let your body move to the music

[Cloudy Quartz]

[rapping] Doesn't matter what style you got

Just keep dancin' on that spot

Your friends like you for who you are

Dance queen, on the scene, superstar!

Moms and dads, you got the moves

Rainboom bringin' all the grooves

Put it together and make it fit

Parent Rainbooms, dance magic

[All]

Dance the night away

All our friends right by our side

It doesn't matter what style you bring

We're about to go on that ride (Hey!)

It's dance magic, once you have it

Let your body move, step into the music

It's dance magic, and it's electric

Let your body move to the music

Parent Rainbooms got a style that's all our own

Dancin' nonstop, body movin' in the zone

Bring whatever style you got

'Cause the party is goin' on

It's dance magic, and it's electric

Let your body move to the music

The girls gave them applause to them as the song ends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	38. Applejack's Parents' Grave

Applejack is going to her parents' grave at the cemetery. She realizes that her parents have died a long time ago as a matter of fact. Applejack will be looking at the grave with her family. Applejack remembers her mom and dad when she was little until they lost their lives. Let's hope that Applejack will go to the cemetery to see her parents' grave.

"Girls, do you want to go to the cemetery to see my parents' grave?" Applejack asked.

"Sure, Applejack" said Rainbow Dash. "We can go there"

"That is true, Rainbow" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Come on now" said Applejack.

At the cemetery, Applejack and her friends got out of the car and looks at her parents' grave.

"Here we are, girls" said Applejack. "My parents' grave"

"That is sad that your parents have died" said Sour Sweet.

"It sure was, Sour Sweet" said Applejack. "I remember seeing them when I was a baby"

"I would like to see them" said Sunny Flare. "I was with my parents by then"

"Same here" said Kerry.

"Hi, Kerry" said Applejack. "How are you today?"

"I am good" said Kerry. "I like your songs, girls"

"Thanks, Kerry" said Applejack. "in fact, they sang good"

"Currently, Sunset, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest, Rarity and Fluttershy are impersonating the Dazzlings" said Kerry.

"That is true, Kerry" said Applejack. "I am sure that we will win the singing contest"

"We will see what happens, Applejack" said Kerry. "I am going to miss your parents"

"They are my parents" said Applejack. "It would be nice if they show up for the contest"

"That would be nice, Applejack" said Indigo Zap. "Is it okay that Kerry can be the judge for the singing contest?"

"I am the judge already, Indigo" said Kerry.

"Oh, I didn't know that" said Indigo Zap.

"Ready to go, girls?" Applejack asked.

"Yes, Applejack" said Rainbow Dash. "I miss your parents"

The girls went to the car and left the cemetery. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	39. Talking to Apple Bloom

Applejack is at home with her family. She already saw a cemetery of her parents as a matter of fact. She will be talking with Apple Bloom that it wasn't her fault that their parents have died. Apple Bloom and her friends Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo are already entered the singing contest. Let's hope that Applejack will have a chat with her sister.

"How was the practice for the singing contest, Applejack?" Apple Bloom asked.

"It was good, Apple Bloom" said Applejack. "Sunset Shimmer and her friends are impersonating with the Dazzlings"

"I heard about that, Applejack" said Apple Bloom. "I am sorry that our parents have died"

"It wasn't your fault, Apple Bloom" said Applejack.

"It wasn't?" Apple Bloom.

"It wasn't, Apple Bloom" said Applejack. "In fact, you are my best daughter"

"Thanks, Applejack" said Apple Bloom. "We are in the singing contest with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo"

"That's nice of you, Apple Bloom" said Applejack. "Did you sing a few songs?"

"We sure did, Applejack" said Apple Bloom. "I wonder who will win the singing the contest"

"We will see, Apple Bloom" said Applejack. "We sang a lot of songs at Canterlot High"

"That is great, Applejack" said Apple Bloom. "I am going to miss our parents"

"Same here, Apple Bloom" said Applejack. "It would've been nice that they would enter the singing contest"

"I am tired, Applejack" said Apple Bloom.

"Brush your teeth, Apple Bloom" said Applejack.

Later, they are brushing their teeth and they are wearing their pajamas.

"Make sure you brush them good, Apple Bloom" said Applejack.

"I sure will, Applejack" said Apple Bloom. "I never missed a spot while brushing my teeth"

"Same here" said Applejack.

After that, they spit their teeth out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away.

"Our teeth are now clean" said Applejack.

"Good, we can go to bed now" said Apple Bloom.

They went to their room and got in bed.

"Good night, Apple Bloom" said Applejack.

"Good night, Applejack" said Apple Bloom.

They turned off the lights and fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	40. Chatting with Rainbow Dash

The next day, Applejack wakes up in her bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She spits out the toothpaste from her mouth and puts her toothbrush away. Rainbow Dash is going to Applejack's house to visit her as a matter of fact. Applejack and her sister had a good breakfast. Let's hope that Rainbow Dash will get to chat with Applejack.

"That was a good breakfast, Sugarcube" said Applejack.

"It is delicious, Applejack" said Apple Bloom.

They heard the doorbell rang as Applejack and her sister cleans up the table.

"Can you open the door, Applejack?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I sure can, Apple Bloom" said Applejack.

She opens the door and saw that it was Rainbow Dash.

"Hi, Rainbow Dash" said Applejack. "What are you doing in here?"

"I decided to stop by for a visit" said Rainbow Dash.

"Okay, then, Rainbow Dash" said Applejack. "Come inside and have a seat"

"I sure will, Applejack" said Rainbow Dash.

She went inside and Applejack closes the door.

"So, Applejack, I am sorry that your parents have died" said Rainbow Dash.

"I know that, Rainbow Dash" said Applejack.

"What are their names?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Bright Mac and Pear Butter" said Applejack. "They died in a car accident"

"I'm sorry to hear that, Applejack" said Rainbow Dash. "I haven't seen him"

"They will be missed Rainbow Dash" said Applejack. "In fact, I went to the cemetery with my family"

"That's nice of them, Applejack" said Rainbow Dash. "It was true that Apple Bloom didn't do that on purpose"

"No, she didn't, Rainbow Dash" said Applejack. "She is my good sister after all"

"How are things going right now, Applejack?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We just had breakfast, Rainbow Dash" said Applejack. "I'm sorry that you didn't came here for a sleepover last night"

"That's okay, Applejack" said Rainbow Dash. "I better go now"

"It was nice to chat with you, Rainbow Dash" said Applejack. "See you later"

"Bye, Applejack" said Rainbow Dash.

She left Applejack's house as Applejack waves at her. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	41. Singing Alone

Rainbow Dash is now at home with her parents. She is going to sing Awesome as I Wanna Be alone as a matter of fact. She already sang that song with the Rainbooms. She will be singing the song again but without any members of the Rainbooms. Let's hope that Rainbow Dash will be singing Awesome as I Wanna Be again.

"Hi, mom" said Rainbow Dash.

"Hi, Rainbow" said Windy Whistles. "How was your day at Applejack's?"

"It was good, mom" said Rainbow Dash. "I talked to her that her parents are gone"

"That is sad to hear about that, Rainbow Dash" said Windy Whistles.

"Mom, is it okay that I can my song?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Sir, Rainbow Dash" said Windy Whistles. "But don't sing it too loud"

"I sure won't, mom" said Rainbow Dash.

She went to her room and plays her guitar as she starts singing Awesome as I Wanna Be alone.

[Rainbow Dash]

Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

Awesome as I wanna be

Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

Awesome as I wanna be

First you see me riding on a sonic boom

Got my guitar shreddin' up my latest tune

There is nothin' you can do to beat me

I'm so good that you can't defeat me

Yeah, I'm awesome, take caution

Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be

(Yeah!) I'm awesome, take caution

Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be

Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

Step aside now, you're just gettin' in my way

I got sick chops you could never hope to play

When it comes to makin' music, I'm the ruler

You wish you could be twenty percent cooler

Yeah, I'm awesome, take caution

Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be

(Yeah!) I'm awesome, take caution

Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be!

The song ends and Rainbow Dash puts her guitar away.

"Did I sing quietly, mom?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"You sure did, Rainbow" said Windy Whistles.

She is now giving her daughter a hug. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	42. Pinkie Pie's Shower

Pinkie Pie is going to take a shower. She will be singing in the shower as a matter of fact. She has not been singing since she left Canterlot High. She will wash each body part including her vagina. She brought the body wash and a shampoo for her shower. Let's hope that Pinkie Pie will have a good shower.

"Time to take a shower now" said Pinkie Pie.

She went to the bathroom and locked the door. Then, she turned on the shower, took off her clothes and got in.

"Make sure you wash your clothes, Pinkie" said Cloudy Quartz.

"I will, mom" said Pinkie Pie.

She began to sing her song.

[Pinkie Pie]

For all my life, all I've wanted to do

Was make my friends want to smile true

But maybe I was wrong

And Pinkie Pie shouldn't plan parties at all

I'll try to get up on my hooves

And try a different task

I'll find something new to do

There's gotta be more to me than planning a party or two

I put away my party cannon, I deflated all my balloons

The bubbles all burst, now what is next for you?

For you...

Oh, look at those happy faces

All the parties that I had thrown

I made them laugh, had such a blast

A smile that's all their own

They loved seeing me, the real Pinkie

Show them the time of their life like they've never known

Like they've never kno-o-own

I've got to get back out there, have to show them that I've tried

For there's only one great party pony - that is Pinkie Pie

Won't let Cheese Sandwich beat me, won't let him get me down

For I am Pinkie, the bestest party pony around!

The song ends and Pinkie Pie got out of shower and dries herself with a towel. Then, she put her pajamas on and went to her room and got to bed.

"Good night, mom" said Pinkie Pie.

"Good night, Pinkie" said Cloudy Quartz.

Her mom turns off the lights and left the room. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	43. Rarity's Shower

As Aria Blaze, Rarity is getting ready to take a shower. She is going to sing her song as a matter of fact. She and Lemon Zest has dressed as Aria in Halloween as well as Sunset dressed as Adagio, Sugarcoat and Fluttershy as Sonata. She will be ready for the singing contest. Let's hope that Rarity will enjoy her shower.

"I need to get ready for the singing contest tomorrow" said Rarity. "I need to take a shower"

"I have sung my own song with my friends, Rarity" said Sweetie Belle.

"That is great, Sweetie Belle" said Rarity. "Time for my shower"

"Enjoy your shower" said Sweetie Belle.

Rarity went to the bathroom, got naked and went to the shower. Then, she sings one of her songs.

[Rarity]

The rules of Rarity, guaranteed quality

This I can assure

For each and every dress

I vow to give finesse

With time, love, and couture

My favorite moment's when a pony sees it

That special gown that she just adores

That pony's now in style

My hard work's all worthwhile

Oh, yes, it makes my heart

My heart just soar

The rules of Rarity, just a parody

No dress here's unique

The panels all the same

Each colored windowpane

I fashion only makes me want to shriek!

[sighs]

Oh, to create would give me elation

To feel once again some inspiration

Come on now, Rarity

Give me some clarity

Time for your couture love to rule

The rules of Rarity, extra TLC

This feels more sublime

Soon now, they will see how good these can be

With a little extra shine

The rules of Rarity, guaranteed quality

All can see it's true

These new gems add such flair

Their beauty can't compare

This old style suddenly gleams anew

[humming]

The song ends and Rarity came out of the shower and puts her pajamas on. Then, she brushed her teeth with her toothbrush and spit the toothpaste out of her mouth. Finally, she went to bed.

"Tomorrow is a big day" said Rarity. "Good night, Sweetie Belle"

She turns off the lights and went to sleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	44. Bath Time

As Adagio Dazzle, Sunset Shimmer is getting ready to wash her siblings. She will remember what to wash as a matter of fact. She will be taking their clothes off before putting them in the tub. She will bring the body wash and a shampoo so she can her siblings. Let's hope Sunset Shimmer will wash her siblings in the tub good.

"Time for a bath, you two" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said her little sister.

She took them in the bathroom, takes off their clothes, turned on the water and put them in the tub.

"You are now naked, you two" said Sunset Shimmer. "I'm going to get the body wash and the shampoo"

"Okay, Sunset" said her little brother.

Sunset left the bathroom and brought the body wash and the shampoo.

"Mom, I am washing my siblings" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Don't forget to wash them good"

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, I am good at washing my siblings"

"I hope you read them a bedtime story" said Sunset's mom.

"I can do that, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Time to wash my siblings now"

"Wash them gently, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

Sunset Shimmer went back to the bathroom and washed her siblings. Then, she took them out of the tub and put dries them with the towel.

"I have pajamas for you to sleep in, you two" said Sunset Shimmer. "Tomorrow is a big day"

Her siblings put their pajamas on and brushed their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away.

"Did you brush your teeth good?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"I sure did, Sunset" said her little sister.

"Same here" said her little sister.

"That's great, you two" said Sunset Shimmer. "Time for bed now"

Her siblings went to their room and got to bed.

"Which book?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Daring Do" said her little sister.

She read to them and its bedtime.

"Good night, Sunset" said her little sister.

"Good night, you two" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turns off the lights and left the room. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	45. Sunset's Shower

As Adagio Dazzle, Sunset Shimmer known as Sunset Dazzle is getting ready to take her shower. She will be having a good shower as a matter of fact. She will have a big day tomorrow which is the singing contest with her singers of course. She will be washing herself good. Let's hope that Sunset Shimmer can have a nice shower.

"Time to my shower now" said Sunset Shimmer. "Tomorrow is a big day"

She went to the bathroom, locked the door, takes off her clothes, turned on the water and went to the shower.

"Make sure you wash yourself good, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset began to sing her own song.

[Sunset Shimmer]

So you have magic

And it's not that great

But when it found you

You know it was fate

And it might seem scary now

But it can be wonderful, too

So how about we embrace the magic

And make the magic part of you?

You take a little dash of magic

And you let it ignite

Mix things up a little bit

And it might start to go right

In just five seconds flat

How the story has changed

All 'cause now you've embraced the magic

And it just got better in every way

I say embrace the magic

No more holding back, just let it out

If you can take the magic

And learn a little more what it can do

Once the magic is part of you

What's standing in your way

That you can't move today?

You've got the strength in you

To make your dreams come true

No need to shield yourself

From the magic that can help

Protect from any harm that might come

So you have magic

And it's not that great

But when it found you

You know it was fate

So if you listen close

You might make a new friend

And together we can make it!

I say embrace the magic

No more holding back, just let it out

If you can take the magic

And learn a little more what it can do

Once the magic is part of you

Once the magic is part of you

Once the magic is part of you

Once the magic is part of you

The song ends as Sunset Shimmer got out of the shower and puts her pajamas on so can go to bed for tomorrow's big day as in the singing contest. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	46. Soccer Game

Next morning, Rainbow Dash is getting up in her bed. Then, she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. After that, she spits the toothpaste out of her mouth and puts her toothbrush away. She will be playing soccer with her friends at the park as a matter of fact. Let's hope that Rainbow Dash will score a goal.

"Morning, mom" said Rainbow Dash.

"Good morning, Rainbow Dash" said Windy Whistles. "I made breakfast today"

"Okay, mom" said Rainbow Dash. "I have recently got dressed"

"That's great, Rainbow Dash" said Windy Whistles.

After breakfast, Rainbow Dash saw her friends came to her house.

"Mom, my friends are here" said Rainbow Dash.

She brought her soccer ball with her and left her house.

"I'm going with my friends, mom" said Rainbow Dash.

"Be careful now, Rainbow Dash" said Windy Whistles.

"Hi, girls, I brought my soccer ball with me" said Rainbow Dash.

"That's great, Rainbow Dash" said Indigo Zap. "In fact, I am good at soccer"

"Come on, girls, let's go to the park" said Rainbow Dash. "They have a soccer field"

At the park, the girls went to the soccer field and Rainbow Dash kicks the ball to begin the game.

"You can do it, Rainbow" said Pinkie Pie.

"I'll try to score a goal" said Rainbow Dash.

Then, the ball was intercepted by Indigo Zap as she will try to score a goal.

"I'm going to win this game" said Indigo Zap.

"Go for it, Indigo" said Sour Sweet.

Then, Rainbow Dash got the ball back as she is going for the goal.

"Time to get a goal" said Rainbow Dash.

She kicks the ball and she scored a goal.

"Great kick, Rainbow!" shout Pinkie Pie.

"Thanks, Pinkie Pie" said Rainbow Dash. "I am good at soccer than Indigo Zap"

After the game, Rainbow Dash wins the game.

"That was a great game, Rainbow Dash" said Indigo Zap.

"My pleasure, Indigo" said Rainbow Dash. "You did your best"

The girls left the park and walked back home. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	47. Park

Applejack is getting up in her bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spits the toothpaste out of her mouth and puts her toothbrush away. She will be going to the park with her friends as a matter of fact. Applejack is having her own cereal for breakfast. Let's hope that Applejack will go to the park with her friends.

"Good morning, Applejack" said Apple Bloom.

"Morning, Sugarcube" said Applejack.

She brought her cereal out and put them and a milk in her bowl. After breakfast, Applejack saw her friends coming over to her house.

"Apple Bloom, my friends are here" said Applejack.

"Be careful now, Applejack" said Granny Smith.

"I sure will, Granny Smith" said Applejack.

"Hi, Applejack" said Rainbow Dash.

"Hi, girls" said Applejack. "Ready to go to the park?"

"We sure are, Applejack" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

At the park, the girls walking around to see a statue of Princess Celestia.

"That is a nice statue" said Applejack.

"She is the nice princess of Equestria" said Kerry.

"Hi, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "How are you today?"

"I'm doing good" said Kerry. "How was the practice for the singing contest?"

"We did good, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "In fact, we have sing a lot of songs"

"I'm sorry that Twilight can't sing at all" said Kerry.

"She lost her voice is why, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"Will she be okay?" Kerry asked.

"She sure will, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "Indigo Zap takes over her spot so she can sing"

"That's nice of her, Rainbow" said Kerry.

"I hope we will win the singing contest" said Indigo Zap.

"We will see, Indigo" said Rainbow Dash. "We can relax on the bench"

"Great idea, Rainbow" said Kerry.

The girls went to sat down on the bench.

"Good day at the park, girls" said Kerry. "I like coming over here"

"Me too, Kerry" said Applejack.

The girls are now relaxing on the bench. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	48. Big McIntosh's Shower

Big McIntosh is getting to take a shower. He will be singing when he is in the shower as a matter of fact. He will be in the singing contest with the Wondertones. His friends Toe-Tapper and Torch Song and Applejack's cousin Braeburn are going to be outside of the bathroom when Big Mac is in the shower. Let's hope that Big Mac will have a shower.

"Time for a shower, Big McIntosh" said Granny Smith.

"Yep" said Big McIntosh.

"Make sure that you washed your body parts" said Granny Smith.

"Yep" said Big McIntosh.

"That's my boy" said Granny Smith. "In fact, you have a singing contest with the Wondertones"

Big Mac went to the bathroom, takes off his clothes and went to the shower. Then, Toe-Tapper, Braeburn and Torch Song came to sing with Big Mac.

[Big McIntosh]

Bum, bum, bum-ba-da, ba-da

Bum, bum, bum-ba-da ah

[The Wondertones]

Bum, bum, bum-ba-da, ba-da (Oh, ah-ah-ah-ah)

Bum, bum, bum-ba-da ah (Oh, ah-ah-ah-ah)

Bum, bum, bum-ba-da, ba-da (Oh, ah-ah-ah-ah)

Bum, bum, bum-ba-da ah (Oh, ah-ah-ah-ah)

[Big McIntosh]

Trot outside and you see the sunshine

Something's in the air today

Sky is clear and you're feelin' so fine

Everything's gonna be a-okay

[Toe-Tapper and Torch Song]

If you listen carefully

On every corner there's a rhythm playing

[Toe-Tapper and Braeburn]

Then it happens suddenly

The music takes you over and you'll

[The Wondertones]

Find you've got the music (Braeburn: Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiind the music)

Got the music in you (Braeburn: Oh, you)

Find you've got the music (Braeburn: Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiind the music)

Got the music in you

[Big McIntosh]

Oh, o-o-oh

Everypony's sayin' you should learn to express your voice

But if talk doesn't seem like it's the answer

[The Wondertones]

Luckily you have a choice

When you find you've got the music (Braeburn: Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiind the music)

Got the music in you (Braeburn: Oh, you)

Find you've got the music (Braeburn: Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiind the music)

Got the music in you

Got the music, got the music in you!

The song ends and Big Mac got out of the shower and puts his clean clothes on. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	49. The Singing Contest

It is now the singing contest at Canterlot High. The students have already entered for the contest as a matter of fact. The Rainbooms are going to win the grand prize at the end of the contest. It is going to be an interesting competition of course. This is going to be the good contest for the students by the way.

"Well, girls, this is going to be a tough one today" said Rainbow Dash.

"I hope so, Rainbow Dash" said Applejack.

"Same here" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"We are going to sing first" said Applejack.

After that, the impersonate Dazzlings entered the stage and began to sing.

[The Dazzlings]

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

You didn't know that you fell

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

[Sunset Dazzle]

Now that you're under our spell

Blindsided by the beat

Clapping your hands, stomping your feet

You didn't know that you fell

[Sugarcoat and Fluttershy Dusk and Lemon and Rarity Blaze]

Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh

[Sunset Dazzle]

Now you've fallen under our spell

[Sugarcoat and Fluttershy Dusk and Lemon and Rarity Blaze]

Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh

[The Dazzlings]

We've got the music, makes you move it

Got the song that makes you lose it

We say "jump", you say "how high?"

Put your hands up to the sky

We've got the music, makes you move it

Got the song that makes you lose it

We say "jump", you say "how high?"

Put your hands up to the sky

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

You didn't know that you fell

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Now that you're under our spell

[Sunset Dazzle]

Listen to the sound of my voice

[Sugarcoat and Fluttershy Dusk and Lemon and Rarity Blaze]

Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

[Sunset Dazzle]

Soon you'll find you don't have a choice

[Sugarcoat and Fluttershy Dusk and Lemon and Rarity Blaze]

Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

[Sunset Dazzle]

Captured in the web of my song

[Sugarcoat and Fluttershy Dusk and Lemon and Rarity Blaze]

Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

[Sunset Dazzle]

Soon you'll all be singing along

[Sugarcoat and Fluttershy Dusk and Lemon and Rarity Blaze]

Oh, whoa, oh

[The Dazzlings]

We've got the music, makes you move it

Got the song that makes you lose it

We say "jump", you say "how high?"

Put your hands up to the sky

We've got the music, makes you move it

Got the song that makes you lose it

We say "jump", you say "how high?"

Put your hands up to the sky

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

You didn't know that you fell

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Now that you're under our spell

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

You didn't know that you fell

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Now that you're under our

[Sunset Dazzle]

Spell

The song ends and the results are in. Celestia has the envelope to open the winner.

"And the winner is…" said Celestia.

She opens it and it reveals that the Rainbooms won the contest.

"The Rainbooms!" shout the Celestia.

Rainbow Dash and her friends are exciting about that.

"Great contest, girls" said Rainbow Dash. "I wonder what we win"

"It's $100,000, Rainbow" said Indigo Zap.

"That's a lot of money" said Rainbow Dash. "In fact, that is the grand prize"

The Rainbooms have won the singing the contest and the grand prize. The next chapter is the bathhouse. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	50. Bathhouse

The Rainbooms have won the singing contest and defeated their appointments including the impersonate Dazzlings with Sunset Shimmer, Lemon Zest, Rarity, Sugarcoat and Fluttershy. They will go to the bathhouse as a matter of fact. They will the white underwear club meeting at Sunset's house. The girls will wash their body wash including their butt and vagina. Let's hope that the girls will have a good bath.

"That was a great contest today, wasn't it girls" said Rainbow Dash.

"It sure was, Rainbow Dash" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"We sang hard to prepare for the singing contest" said Sour Sweet.

"I agree with you, Sour Sweet" said Sunny Flare. "In fact, we sang a lot of songs"

"I agree with you, Sunny Flare" said Indigo Zap.

They heard a text message from the cell phone. It was sent by Sunset Shimmer that she and her members are in the bathhouse.

"Girls, the runner up of the contest are at the bathhouse" said Rainbow Dash.

"We better go there" said Applejack.

At the bathhouse, the Rainbooms went in there, takes off their clothes and went in to the bathhouse.

"Nice bath for us, Rainbow" said Indigo Zap.

"It sure is, Indigo Zap" said Rainbow Dash. "We have our white underwear with us for tomorrow"

"Yes, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "We have a club meeting at my house and I decided to keep the Adagio Dazzle hairstyle for that"

"We have a body wash and a shampoo" said Applejack.

"Great, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer. "Let's wash ourselves"

They wash themselves including their body parts and hair. Then, they got out of the tub and puts their clothes on"

"Come on, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "We are going to my house"

They left the bathhouse and went to Sunset's house.

"Here we are, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "We are going to sleep in our underwear tonight since we have a meeting tomorrow"

"Okay, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

They stripped down to their underwear and went to bed.

"Good night, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"Good night, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

The girls went fast asleep. The club meeting will be the last chapter of this story. See what happens next.


	51. Last Chapter

The Equestria Girls are at Sunset Shimmer's house for the white underwear club meeting. They spend the night at her house as a matter of fact. Sunset Shimmer decided to leave her hairstyle as Adagio for the meeting as same for her friends. The already know what to do during the meeting. This is going to be the last chapter of this long story.

"Morning, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"Good morning, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "Today is the club meeting"

"We have our underwear on, Sunset" said Indigo Zap.

"We sure do, Indigo" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we can't have a club meeting without our favorite underwear"

"I agree with you, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"I have the chairs set up" said Fluttershy.

"That was a great job, Fluttershy" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks, Sunset" said Fluttershy. "I couldn't do it without you"

"That is true, Fluttershy" said Sunset Shimmer. "Of course, I am the leader of the club meeting"

"That's nice of you, Sunset" said Fluttershy.

"We better start the meeting, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

After the meeting, Sunset Shimmer turns on the TV and watches an episode of _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_.

"Let's watch the show, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "It is my favorite show"

"Same here, Rainbow" said Applejack. "The episodes are great"

"I hope we had a great day at the meeting" said Rainbow Dash.

"We did, Rainbow Dash" said Sunset Shimmer. "I did good to become the leader"

"I am sure we can have the singing contest again soon" said Rarity.

"I hope so too, Rarity" said Twilight.

"Twilight, you got your voice back" said Rainbow Dash.

"What did I miss?" Twilight asked.

"You missed the singing contest, Twilight" said Applejack.

"I'm sorry that I didn't get to sing" said Twilight.

"It's okay, Twilight" said Applejack. "There's always next year"

The girls are having a great time at Sunset Shimmer's house. I hope you like this really long story. The end.


End file.
